Spinning Circles
by WhoJackman
Summary: FNL AU - The Old Tim Riggins up to his tricks in a Dillon where Jason never become paralysed. A fiery non-friends connection begins between Rigs and Julie.
1. Chapter 1

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 1**

Tim Riggins was referred to as Rigs by all his teammates and the majority of his classmates. Sure there was Riggins, 33 and Asshole but he preferred Rigs over them all, especially Tim. He really didn't have a care in the world, he was his own man. He had no parental influences in his life, his brother bought him beer and his best friend Street was killing them all on the field. Together they would rule the freaking world.

Sure he had problems, everyone did. He was disengaging from Tyra Collette cause lets face it, one built angry blonde was gonna explode sooner or later. Sure the sex ruled but he was over it. She was angling for more, didn't she realise there wasn't anymore to Rigs? This was all he was 90 beer. The only thing that made him worthwhile was Street, together they would build great lives and live the Texas dream – a ranch. Not much but it was his dream. Something of his own. Drinking beer with his buddies was as near to perfect as his day could get. Yep life was decent.

School was a completely different experience. He had a hard and fast rule that Wednesday was a break day and that meant he really had to buckle down for the other four. Or that was the plan anyway. The Rally Girls did his homework and assignments and teachers looked the other way. School was a great place to sleep off the hangovers in truth and also a great place to scam some fresh ass. The day was over and he was getting ready to head off for training but hiding from Tyra was proving to be a little more difficult that he anticipated. In fact it was the most he had had to work all day.

Rigs considered the computer lab but ducking in there he heard Matt Saracen, useless member of the football team talking to some kind of soldier. He didn't really know Saracen, he was a quiet kid who kept to himself. Not really in Rigs' sphere as he didn't party. He took forever to say stuff too and that just plain annoyed him. Didn't the kid know it was just easy to grunt or stay silent? He shrugged his shoulders he really didn't care, Matt still hasn't proved himself worthy of being a Panther, and he probably would never be. He kept walking down the hall like an animal confident in its territory. He walked with a swagger aided by his boots and jeans, the admiring glances usually making it more pronounced.

Training was going to be a bitch but at least he wasn't hung over this time, he'd slept it off in study hall.

At lunch the next day Rigs sat reclining back in his chair as the chaos of the cafeteria swirled around him. He had a random cheerleader on his lap, his hands on her ass and a smile on his face. Street sat opposite him with Lyla all entwined around him suffocating like. He just hoped she wouldn't say anything, sometimes her voice was just too annoying. He figured there must be something wrong with Street's hearing because there was no way he could spend time with her that didn't involve heavy breathing. He glanced across the room and saw Saracen hovering around a table with that geek that was always talking. The chick they were speaking too was giving little to none eye contact and obviously wanted them to travel on their way. She glanced up finally and Tim got a look at her face, the Coach's daughter, Judy. From the look on Saracen's face he was goo-goo'ed out on the girl already and she clearly didn't have the time. He almost felt sorry for the kid but then she wasn't a great catch from the look of it. He looked again, his eye sight blurred by the lack of sleep and copious amounts of alcohol the night before. He'd never paid all that much attention to her to be honest. She was the blonde ankle biter whose dad was a scary mofo and who's mom was freaking hot. He's definitely do her mom, definitely. If he had the chance. He chuckled to himself and directed his attentions back to the cheerleader. He didn't know her name and he didn't care to but she had a mighty fine ass.

Rigs was ready for training. Well okay he wasn't but he was getting there...slowly. He saw Matt pause by one of the doors further down the hall. He seemed pretty into whatever he was seeing. Saracen walking off shaking his head and murmuring under his breath. Rigs heard music tinkering out from the room him teammates had been so intent upon. It was one of those new popular songs that he detested with every fibre of his being. Rigs approached slowly wondering what he may see once he got there. Scantily clad chicks gyrating to music that should only be playing at the Landing Strip probably, just the thing he would like to see. He stuck his head into the dance room and spotted her straight away, wearing a yellow tank and blonde hair ablaze her recognised Judy Taylor on the spot. Among the girls she stood out like a gorgeous sore thumb. He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time since he'd known her. She actually was something to look at, fancy that. She filled out that tank pretty well, sizeable curves filling it in a tempting kind of way. She was swivelling those hips in a real attractive manner, the shoulder shrugging accentuates her um assets and the floor work was well nice. Julie Taylor was an actual full 

grown babe. When did that happen? He had just found himself a new challenge – to introduce Judy to some serious fun.

**AN – Okay I have no freaking idea where this is going or even if I like Riggins all that much but I am trying something different. Apologies for the weird formatting and breaks but fanfic is not playing nice with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 2**

So Rigs decided to beat out the whiny, stuttering and undersized Saracen to the heart of Judy Taylor. Well maybe not the heart, maybe the ass or even more if she'd give it up. You could never tell with girls like her, they could be wild as broncos or the less interesting option, innocent and intending to stay that way. He had no time for the latter, the easy option was the only one for him. And by easy, he meant it in every sense of the word. He liked his world to be uncomplicated and self-gratifying. A heavy emphasis on the gratification.

Now Saracen liked the chick that would be obvious to a blind man. He was near on keening for her, salivating in her presence and trying way too hard. The secret was the get them to come to you, to have their interest peaked and let them do all the work. Like he said, the easy option. How was he going to get Judy to play along though? From what he could see she was pretty feisty and that had only been reiterated by his questioning of Saracen earlier.

"_So uh Seven, saw you checking out the Coach's Daughter. Strike out huh?" Rigs played it cool, calm and collected like. The kid looked surprised to see him even acknowledge his existence let alone the question. Saracen gulped a couple of times and fiddled endlessly with his hands._

"_Uh ah yeah. She um said she doesn't eat with football players," Matt stuttered out. _

"_Too bad son, looks like you don't have a chance in hell. Let the big guns play," Rigs said raising his eyebrows and daring Matt to guess to what he was referring. Matt looked scared for himself or maybe the girl, Rigs was unsure._

So Blondie didn't like football players which made his usual approach null and void as it relied on girls who tripped over themselves to get near him. She was an oddity and the Coach's daughter - which made the concept all the more fun. The opportunity to get a rise out of the coach (and maybe himself) was just too tempting. She was like a lamb getting led 

to the slaughter, no concept of what lay ahead for her in the future. He almost rubbed his hands together in joy, this was going to be fun.

Rigs leaned back against his normal chair in the cafeteria watching the nubile young things parade themselves before him. He watched with a courtesy glance, somewhat interested but more of his attention was centred upon the girl reading a book with her hair spread out around her. Despite the bedlam that was the cafeteria, she was utterly entranced by her book and didn't even look in his direction. In fact her jibe to Matt about footballers must have been an honest one as she didn't give one look towards them, even with the ruckus they were creating. He needed to get her attention, make her come to him.

Grabbing a tater tot from his lunch tray he wound his arm back and ditched it at Judy. The little piece of fried artificial potato arced through the air and hit her forehead with a solid plunk of which he could hear from where he sat. He nodded with pride to Street who shook his head with disapproval.

"Not quite quarterback material yet Rigs," he sympathised and returned his attention back to his own tots. Judy's head recoiled from the hit as the tater tot bounced off of her bang covered forehead and onto the pages of her book. She looked up immediately and saw him looking at her with a smug grin on his face that was his unbeatable, melting at the knees, 'okay I'll sleep with you' smile. Her eyes squinted in recognition and her nose and forehead scrunched in irritation, oh yeah he got her panties in a bunch. She grabbed her book and jerkily arose from her chair, her full attention on him. Just the way he wanted it. She stalked over with such intense dislike he felt a momentary shiver of something and pushed it aside.

She stormed up to the table without a courtesy glance at his tablemates at the table and thumped her novel on the table with a resounding BANG. The table shook a little. He looked up at her with practised ease, stretching his well muscled arms up and behind his head, his elbows crooking out. Hopefully she's take a glance at his guns while she was here.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing?" She asked tersely through her clenched, freckled jaw. Her hair was still swinging around her from the abruptness of her brake at the table.

"Getting your attention," he grinned. "Looks like it worked. You ran your cute little butt over here in no time at all." She looked a little shocked at that and then her eyes scrunched in anger. Street looked at him with alarm obviously wondering what death wish he was courting hitting on her like that. Judy breathed in a huge intake of oxygen, reddening quickly as her cheeks puffed out. Man she looked hot all riled up.

"You imbecile. You pelted me with a tater tot to insult me with a tokenistic, unoriginal asinine comment about my ass that you couldn't see anyway because I was sitting down?" Her hands were on her hips and he was wondering why he was thinking about this chick's full lips while she was insulting him so voraciously. Well he thought she was insulting him, he chuckled a bit when she said asinine. He didn't know what it meant but it had 'ass' in it. She was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Well...?" Yep she was waiting alright. He was stuck, what the hell was he supposed to say?

"I just felt that such perfection should be admired," he smirked again and looked at his teammates for some support. But they weren't egging him on like normal in fact they were looking at him aghast. The Coach's Daughter was a clear no go in their eyes. He wanted to laugh at their cowardice, he was going to be a freaking legend once this was all over.

"Perfection? Well..." she paused examining his face, her eyes tracking back and forth trying to gage his thinking. "I am sure you know very little about that. You and your kind," she gestured with a sweeping hand at his friends "...are about as near to perfection as this tater tot," and with that she opened up her book to the tater tot squashed between its pages. A white scrambled mass, he noticed there was some residue potato caught in her bangs too. And with that she spun on her foot in a very dancer-like way and walked away. That hadn't gone as planned.

Rigs looked down and saw her book. He stood up quickly and yelled out across the room-

"Hey Judy, you forgot your dick!" she slowed down as she recognised his voice, bent her head incrementally to one side, froze altogether and then spun around. She stormed back to him with more intensity than before snatching Moby Dick out of his hands and glaring at him.

"You ass!" she spat at him.

"You wish it were my ass," he teased.

"Actually no, I don't. I prefer to converse with people who don't play football, possess brain cells and know my name," and with that she stalked off in a righteous cloud of volatile anger and ferocity that was a little daunting. He looked at the other guys for approval. He wasn't getting any.

"Rigs," Street said clapping him on his back. "You do realise that the Coach's Daughter is Julie right?" Rigs' look of dawning understanding of the predicament he'd put himself in broke the team out of stunned silence into hilarity. Her name was Julie? Not Judy? Shit!

**AN – Okay I still have no idea where this is going but I hope I cleared up the Judy question a lot of you were asking. It was planned, not a typo! Cheers, WhoJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 3**

So Rigs had ballsed up big time. He was man enough to admit it. He got her name wrong but considering he never paid much attention when the subject matter wasn't football or naked chicks he wasn't all that surprised. He thought he'd been onto a winner with the dick comment but the name thing had muddied the waters and pissed her off even more. The girl did look fine with smoke coming out of her ears and her hands on her hips though. He had to admit it, he was intrigued and he wanted her more now than ever.

The school day dragged but then he hadn't had his requisite class nap today because he was so amped up from his Judy...Julie incident. He better learn her name before he saw her next or he could lose his teeth. There was some berserker rage in that girl. She was almost as angry on the outside as he was on the inside and that was an attractive quality in a girl. If you get that riled up over a name slip, imagine what she'd be like in the sack? The girl was definitely passionate and he could definitely see himself revelling in that in a bedroom or training room somewhere at sometime.

Saracen had been keeping a wary on eye on him since the lunchtime incident. Everyone had seen it go down and it was the headlining grabbing discussion point across Dillon High. Tim Riggins would not go out of his way to do jack. Then why was he deliberately trying to grab the attention of Julie and attempting to piss her off well and truly? No one had really come to a conclusion about his motives. However Rigs suspected that Saracen might have and the boy looked worried. He should be. He was going to swoop in and carry that girl off right in front of his stammering self and there was nothing he could do about it. Saracen knew it, Rigs knew it and the only one in the dark was Julie.

Rigs walked down the hall with the arrogance of someone who knew people worshipped him. Street walked beside him and together they ruled the school. Street's arm was slung around Lyla's shoulders and she was silent for once which was a blessing. Together he and Street would win State and brandish those rings on their finger that so many Texans cherish. Rigs wanted that win badly and with Street on his team it was going to happen, he was the best quarterback in the country for goodness sake's.

Street would get his scholarship to Notre Dame and then go on to kick ass in the NFL, preferably for the Cowboys and they would buy that ranch they were always discussing. Actually it was him who was always talking about it and Street who nodded and smiled obligingly. It would happen, there would be more to his life that filling up people's cars with gas and having a beer after work. He wanted more. As they headed to training he realised that football was going to have to be his way of getting more, being more and having more. He sighed, training blew.

Training had been a bitch that had bitten and clawed at him, then feasted on his entrails then spitting him out again. He felt like the crap below crap on the crapiness scale of crap. He walked out of the training room with his head down, he was too exhausted to actually look where he was going. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he gingerly made his way to his truck. He hurt all over. Each movement made every muscle he possessed scream in agony and his forehead bead with sweat. He was freaking soft, he'd have to work on his conditioning more if he wanted to keep up with Street.

He summoned the strength to toss his bag in the back and heard an oomph as the bag connected with the tray. He looked up and saw a surprised Julie with his crumpled gym bag atop of her. Her legs were akimbo and her hair was flying every which way. He was tempted to jump into the back and have his way with her there.

"Hey, watch where you throw things doof," she cried out. He looked at her sceptically, maybe his lunch tater attack had been successful after all.

"I am no apologising for jack, you are the one sitting in the back of my truck," he smirked, hell yeah he had her in the palm of his hand.

"That's because I was assaulted with an artificial potato product you ass. What the hell was that all about?" he had to give her credit she had confronted him on it. Most chicks would have scampered off to their bedrooms and giggled/cried about it. She tackled the issue straight on, no bullshit. He appreciated that.

"What do you mean?" he decided to play coy.

"Tim, " he winced as she used his dreaded name. "You didn't know my name before today, you've got no clue about me at all and never cared and yet today you decide to throw a tater tot as me and give me a back handed compliment about my ass. What the hell is going on? Something is going on and I want to know what it is. There's not some stupid bet or something is there?" She looked at him assessing, trying to figure out what was going on, what his motivations were. He wasn't giving her anyway other than some crossed arms, legs astride, heavily lidded eyes and a cocky grin.

She jumped down from the tray of his truck and he resisted the temptation to assist her. She clearly didn't require it. She jumped right in front of him and he heard the soft 'ohh' as she landed. It was cute. He looked down at her, he was significantly taller then he and he could stare right into her soft, chocolate gaze. Rigs leaned forward so that their lips were separated by a single breath.

"Maybe I think you are hot," he whispered with a twinkle in his eye. Her own eyes showed surprise at his statement but didn't seem to be impressed or flattered. Her face hardened and a muscle in her cheek started twitching, he'd seen something like this before with her dad and he was a little concerned.

"Well I think you are a dumb ass who got bored with the brainless, leggy whores that he usually sleeps with and disregards. You see the Coach's Daughter as a fun little game to keep you amused and if you are lucky you might score some ass." She breathed once she had finished her rant. Looking at him square in the eye, raising her height with her toes he stood back a little. Gosh darn it the girl had him pegged. Then she did something wholly unexpected.

Julie Taylor stepped into Rigs grabbed his balls like a freaking vice and whispered into his ear.

"You won't ever score this ass," and walked off leaving him to console his man jewels. As she walked away he watched the ass in question sway and decided that it was time to turn up his attentions. She was even more of a challenge that he anticipated and his mouth was almost salivating at the thought of getting a bite of that tasty wench. Yep it was time to renew his forces, strength his attack and revel in his soon-to-be victory.

**AN – Sorry for the delay. Love to you all. Meesh, would love to hear what you think. This is for Lily cause she told me to move my ass and update already.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 4**

Rigs was a little confused, what had he really done to deserve having his precious man parts held in a hand-vice? He hadn't really said anything too bad and she reacted way over the precipice of what would be considered normal. A big grin broke out across his face as he had an epiphany – she liked him. No one would react that strongly and place their hands on his meat and potatoes if they weren't interested to some degree. Yep he was going have his wicked way with Miss Judy, crap, Julie Taylor very, very soon.

He had to give her credit, she had been the first chick to really capture his interest. To make him want to chase after her. Rigs wasn't fooling himself though, he wanted her. He wanted to know what she kissed like, felt like and moaned like. It was purely animalistic interest and no one was going to stop him. Street had voiced some concerns as he was pretty tight with the coach but Rigs threw them aside. This was about winning over the challenging chick in the school.

/-/-/

Julie was sitting in the middle of the cafeteria reading her dick book some more. Again she was completely unaffected by the chaos that was swirling feverishly around her. She was intent on the written page but he was going in, he was going in hard, fast and determined. He took a deep breath, braced his tray of passable lunch food against his torso and surged forward. He sat down opposite her, clanging his tray onto the table distracting her minutely and swinging the chair around so he could sit astride the chair's back. She hadn't looked up obviously intent on ignoring him. Rigs smirked, she wouldn't be ignoring him for long.

"So I still think you're still hot and even better, you like handling my balls," he teased. She still didn't look up but he noticed her knuckles turn a startling shade of white. "So how's about you come out with me on Saturday night?" She still didn't look up. Yeah he wasn't all that smooth but anger was better than no emotion whatsoever. He got her blood boiling. He smirked. He knew another way he could get her blood boiling. He chuckled to himself.

Nothing. No reaction besides the knuckles and the slightly hostile page turns. She'd rip them if she wasn't careful. He doubted she was reading anymore, the pages were turning 

with sharp cracking sounds at a very frequent pace that indicated there was absolutely no reading occurring at all. As she turned the newest page, the tension of the page itself plus her aggression tore it straight from the spine. She looked up at him horrified, like she had put down a kitten or something and he was judging her.

"It's only a book," he remarked, that made her look at him again. Her face showing horror and disgust, this time directed at himself.

"Only a book?" she spluttered. "If you hadn't come to MY table and interrupted MY reading YOUR pathetic pick up line I wouldn't have done that," she gestured at the book.

"Chill. You did it, don't blame me cause you have anger issues," she become more and more indignant in front of his eyes. The hands rose to the hips, the scowl become deeper and her eyes were flashing fire. She abruptly turned around and walked out with his chin raised high, her hair floating behind her like a war banner with no time for Rigs. He sighed, this sweet talking of his wasn't working all that well. He got up and walked out after her leaving a crowd of confused, shocked and utterly astounded faces behind him.

She was striding down the hall with a strong clippity clop sounds from her heeled boots. It was a defiant walk with an oddly grating sound that sounded like a clock ticking down the seconds he had until he truly blew this opportunity into 'never gonna happen' territory. It was time to make a decisive move as his sweet talking was doing nada. He skipped/walked up behind her to catch up and gently but quickly directed her towards the lockers lining the hallway. Her back up against the locker he locked him body up to hers, put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her hard but with passion.

Julie stiffened up immediately, sucking in a breath against his mouth, her hand rising to his chest to pry him off her. The surprise of the sneak attack has rendered her shocked but that was temporary and now she was reacting. Her mouth opened in protest and he snuck his tongue in stealth bomber-like. His efforts were focussed on getting a response and he wasn't getting one. Her hands were on his chest though but they had lessened their force considerably and then he heard a sigh and then a sensation on his bottom lip. She was nibbling it. Julie Taylor was sighing, nimbling and finally acting a little girly. He renewed his attentions, bringing his body in closer sandwiched her between his warmth and the cool, bumpy steel. Her arms slithered up over his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck. 

He felt a sharp, painful tug on his ear. He broke contact and saw a smile on her face, she had the top rim on his ear captured between her thumb and forefinger like a school headmistress. Except she didn't wear a bun, glasses or anything dowdy. She was the hottest disciplinarian he had every encountered and he had encountered quite a few.

"That was nice Timothy, but never do that again you hear? Otherwise..." she paused pinching his ear more and leaning in close to his body, her lips at his ear "...I _will_ tell my father." He gulped, he had made light of it to the guys and in his head but her father could do him some serious damage with or without weaponry. And she had called him Timothy that was much worse than Tim even. He stepped back as she let go of his ear, raising his hands in the universal sign of surrender as a smirk blossomed on his face.

"You want me Taylor, don't deny it," he taunted as she stood there staring at him in the eyes. He saw a flicker as her gaze momentarily flickered from his eyes to his mouth and back again. Yep she wanted him, she wanted him bad.

"Whatever," she hissed. He stepped into the space between them, grabbed her chin between his fingers and kissed her quickly on the lips. She inhaled a breath of air and outrage.

"Whatever? And there was I thinking it was heat. As in hot or steamy. As in we could have a _very_ good time Taylor," he retorted as he strode away. He licked his finger and notched at point in the air. "One all," he laughed at he walked further down the hall. He didn't both turning around to see her reaction. He didn't need to look to know she was quaking with anger, desire or both. The tide had changed and Rigs was working it all the way to the shoreline.

**AN – Thanks to Kareene and Jodes for helping with the storyline and critically looking at what I have written. This version of Julie and Tim are kinda on steroids and rather aggressive with one another. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 5**

The big Arnett Mead game was coming up and Rigs should be worried about beating those knuckleheaded, inbred sons of bitches but he had other things on his mind. Specifically the deliciously soft lips of one Julie Taylor. Even since he had waltzed down the hall after kissing her and leaving her in his wake, he had thought non stop about the cantankerous blonde. He realised that his sweet talk probably hasn't been all that sweet on reflection, in fact he'd provoked the crap out of her and she has risen up and taken a huge bite out of his bait. But he wasn't the type to coddle and soften with words or even actions, if he wanted to be real honest. Neither was she, if his interactions with her had been any indication.

Rigs was regreting that he hadn't put his hands all over her body when he had kissed her against the lockers. That being said, having his hands cup her face hadn't been all that bad. Her face had been soft and unmarred. Her hair had teased the back of his hand, it was silky and light and smelled like peaches. Her lips had been soft, plump and tasty and the memory of them and the sound she'd made in her throat had stayed with him. The feeling of her tongue moving with his with their shared warmth and breath was a sensation he couldn't shake from his mind. He was obsessed with the girl and if kissing her had been that sensational then he could only imagine what banging her would be like. He wasn't a deep and meaningful bloke, he didn't see happy endings, rainbows and puppy dogs. He saw immediate pleasure. Rigs sensed that the pleasure would be intense and worth the beat down that would be inevitable _when_ he was successful and _if_ the coach found out.

Practise was a heart pounding, sweat pouring, leg jellifying event. The Coach worked them hard for their up coming game against the retarded Arnett Mead team. Sure they were huge but they were lunkheads, beings of lesser intelligence than a measly earthworm. They weren't great conversationalists or even aesthetically gifted, they were pure mountains of muscle ready to pummel the stuffing out of each and every one of the Panthers.

It was Thursday and it had been two days since he had laid one on her. Technically he guessed he had actually laid two kisses on her but he had never been great at counting. He could always finagle some tutoring he guessed, weaselling his way into her orbit but that would involve studying and that was definitely a no-go. He wasn't studying for a girl, it just wasn't his style.

Julie had definitely been avoiding him the past twenty-fours hours and he was surprised. He hadn't pegged her as a chick that would run away from a pest, even if said pest was him. He was prepared for her to meet him head on and confront him, this was new, this was distinctly girly of her and he didn't like it.

Julie was there again in the cafeteria. He was playing tonight and he didn't want to expend needless energy on Julie, even if some booty action was on the line. They needed the win, he wanted the win. But he couldn't help himself. If she was going to change tact then so was he.

"Hey Taylor," he greeted her as he sat down beside her. She looked up in astonishment. "I wanted to apologise for the other day." She looked at his quizzically trying to figure out where he was going with the Mr Nice Guy Routine. "Uh not for the kiss cause let's be honest here, that rocked your world. But here..." he dropped the surprise on the table. She was still a little pissed about his reference to the kiss but as she examined the gift her face changed again to one of confusion.

"Wow thanks Tim, that's uh nice of you," she thanked as she handled the brand new copy of Moby Dick she had in her hands.

"I was hoping this could be a new start, a blank slate?" he used all the sincerity he could fake, basically his best Street impression. She looked like she was falling for it too. Julie's face had softened.

"Look Tim, I really don't want you to rock my world and I would appreciate it if you would give me some space," she was speaking warmly despite the words. "I mean that nicely. I am really not looking to be a random titbit for some horny footballer and I have to go with my gut on this one. I think you are trying to work me over." She smiled softly at him, apologetic. "Thanks for the book though." She rose from her seat, grasping the novel against her chest, swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out, wiggling her fingers at him goodbye.

That had not gone as expected. Where was the fawning, the gratitude and the thank you kiss? She had spoken to him nicely no matter the content, she had actually judged him quite accurately but this was not how it was supposed to go down. He had spent 5.52 on that book and he expected some payoff, preferably in some body-on-body contact. What a waste.

The game against Arnett Mead was a long, brutal game filled with blood, sweat, hidden tears and plenty of expletives. Actually it was pretty much expletive ridden, even Rigs was a little shocked and he had been known to drop many f-bombs in his time. He used his Julie-fuelled frustration to push himself to play harder than he ever had before. She was there of course, she was always there. He just hadn't taken the time to notice before. She was seated with her mother, her hairs getting blown around by the bitterly cold breeze and she had taken on a distinctly purple hue from the frigid temperature. He was struck by the thought that he wanted to kiss those purple lips rosy again. He shook his head and pulled his focus back onto the game and the dickhead team he was currently glaring at from beneath his helmet. The scores were tied and there were only a few seconds left in the game.

Jason threw the ball an amazing distance to Smash who was running like an Olympic sprinter, Rigs saw a member of the opposition gunning for Smash and mowed him down like the road kill he should be. Smash scored the touchdown. From his place, chest down in the muddy field, Rigs looked up at the stands and saw Julie jumping up and down in excitement, hugging her mother exuberantly. The crowd cheered and some walked onto the field, Rigs bumped chests, shook hands and tapped his fellow players and tried to ignore Julie hugging her father. She was smiling at the Coach and it occurred to him that she had never smiled that mega-watt ray of sunshine at him and he begrudged the Coach for that in that moment. He turned around and noticed the Arnett Mead players were looking at her too. He could see their teeny, tiny brains whirring and he felt a cool chill strike down his spine. They were up to no good.

**AN – Okay I pulled my finger out today and got another chapter done today. Enjoy the weekend and I hope you are enjoying the exploits of an amped up Tulie.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 6**

Rigs felt uneasy and he couldn't figure out why. The Arnett Mead boys were an interesting bunch and they had just lost. The way that they had been looking at Julie had set off alarm bells in his mind and the whirring, screeching sound of the bells hadn't stopped since that moment. He shouldn't really care, she was just a chick he was lining up to screw then ditch. He convinced himself that he was looking after her out of Dillon loyalty, he could mess with anyone he wanted in Dillon but those guys were another story. Yep Dillon folks looked after their own and Julie was their own.

Sitting in the booth with the boys celebrating their victory was good and all but he wanted some female company. Anyone would do. He glanced around Applebee's and spotted a likely bunch of groupies that were likely to do the job for tonight. He winked and the girls dissolved into giggles. He sighed, they were ridiculous and resembled hyenas, the attraction was instantly gone.

Tyra was working tonight, swathed in her purple polo shirt and swanning angrily amongst the crowd of victorious Panther fans was the personification of pissed off. Tyra hated football and the disdain she felt for the sport, the supporters and the players was clear across her beautiful but defiant face. She was ready to boot someone's ass. She had plunked his food on the table with a bang and strut off like she was walking some catwalk or thought she was Beyonce. The guys appreciated it, the view was awesome but Rigs felt oddly ambivalent. It was an odd feeling.

Rigs looked towards the door of the restaurant, there was a flash of blonde hair and a litany of applause when the Coach, Mrs Taylor and Julie walked in the room. The Coach looked like he didn't want to be there, a begrudging smile on his face and a hand continually raking through his chaotic hair. Mrs Taylor was beaming but Rigs sensed she hated this as much as her husband. He noticed that the Coach's hand lay on his wife's lower back never moving it the entire time people were talking to them or when he guided her through the hoards of people to their table. It was weird for Rigs seeing that, the evident love and connection between two people. He squirmed in his seat, his parents never showed any consideration, love or even like for one another. He wondered what it would be like to be Julie with two parents who loved and cared for one another. Thinking of Julie, his eyes swivelled to her. She looked mortified and extremely uncomfortable to be in Applebee's with her parents. 

Her gaze was down her hair acting as a shield from prying eyes. She shuffled behind her parents trying to avoid the attention from community members.

Rigs moved his attention back to the meal and hoovered it down like he hadn't eaten in three centuries. There was a party later on by a teammate's pool and he had been looking forward to it but now he wasn't so sure. He'd lost his fricking mojo it seemed. No girl was doing it for him. Well that wasn't quite true, Julie was but that didn't count. He groaned into his burger, fast food should be making him feel better already. His team had won, he had girls clamouring for him on an open platter and he was eating an awesome burger – he should be satisfied. He wasn't. He wanted her bad and he was going to get her, hell or high water, he would.

Approaching his old truck in the car park Rigs was eager to get the hell out of town and to the hijinks of the pool party. He had ended up staying at Applebee's for much longer than he had anticipated through no fault of his own. He'd been trapped in a booth with a group of individuals that had no intention of leaving the adoring attentions of a pack of panting sophomores that they wanted to take advantage of. All power to them in their conquests but he was bored out of his grease ridden skull, he actually considered bashing his own head in with the wall. He felt a hand on his arm as he opened the door, he spun around with his arm raised ready to strike. He had been snuck up on enough to be prepared to defend himself.

It was the Coach...and Mrs Taylor and Julie. Coach stared at his fist in confusion, Mrs Taylor looked horrified and Julie had gotten a good case of the chortles. Tim quickly lowered his fist and looked bashful. Okay that was awkward. The Coach turned back and stared disapprovingly at Julie which acted as an immediate switch on her hearty laughter at his predicament.

"Ah Riggins, I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight," the Coach said.

"Yeah sorry about that Coach, the guys were pretty involved with the rally girls," he joked. Julie raised an eyebrow and assumed a haughty gaze and Mrs Taylor just looked amused.

"Great game today Riggins, great game. Look what I actually wanted to speak to you about was more of a favour. Could you give Julie a lift to that party?" Julie looked shocked at that, her neck almost snapped from the speed at which her gaze moved from him to her father. She hadn't known this was coming.

"Ah yeah sure I guess," he was a little confused. The Coach trusted him with his daughter? Was he smoking crack?

"Dad, no, I won't go. Problem solved." Julie suggested. The Coach ignored her, Rigs considered asking him how to do that.

"Tami and I have to attend this thing at the Garrity's and Julie wanted to go to that party. We are running late. Thanks for this Riggins," the Coach slapped him on the back in gratitude and Julie's parents hopped in their car and drove off. He stood there in the darkened car park while Julie stood legs apart, arms crossed and her face as dark as the night sky. She was one unhappy camper that was for sure. She would actually prefer to attend a Garrity hoop-di-doo that spend five minutes in his truck, way to hurt a guy's confidence. Luckily he had a heap to spare.

"Okay Taylor move your fine ass, I have a party to grace with my presence." She didn't move in fact he thought he heard the asphalt wince as she planted her weight some more. She wasn't budging. At least he didn't have an audience, most of the customers have left and the car park was barren. She didn't speak, she just tried to wait him out.

"Seriously Taylor, I am about this close, " he indicated with his thumb and forefinger "to picking you up, hosting you over my shoulder and tossing you into truck." She cocked her hip to one side and looked doubtful. He growled and strode forward, breaching the gap that lay between them. Her face turned from disbelief to shock to anger as he grabbed her and did exactly as he had threatened. Her fists beat out at him ineffective as he turned and moved back towards the truck with a grin the size of Texas on his face.

"You asshole, you..." she stopped abusing him the second they heard the squeal of breaks sound immediately behind them. The cold shiver returned to his spine and he felt Julie stiffen entirely. She was facing the opposite direction and could see the threat. Rigs 

carefully placed Julie on her feet, spun around and placed his body protectively in front of hers. There stood five of Arnett Mead's biggest dunderheads with smirks on their face and violence in their eyes. They all moved towards him together and he realised that they had been waiting hours for this opportunity and he was pretty defenceless. It happened quickly, two grabbed Julie as the other three went directly for him. He was swinging but the numbers weren't in his favour. He wasn't worried about himself, in fact his swings were wildly ineffective as his eyes were on Julie and not his captors. He knew about guys like this, he knew what they could do and they had even more motivation with the Coach's daughter. He was sickened and he realised a little desperate. She was struggling furiously against the two guys, she landed a couple of punches and a knee to the groin but they had her pretty good. Oomph. A fist planted itself to his stomach and the wind was knocked right out of him, another one following immediately and he was on his knees. He heard laughter as they took turns to pummel him, he felt blood poring down his face when they had broken skin. He connected some hits and even took one of them down but the punches and the kicks kept coming and he couldn't do anything but take it ... silently. There was no way in hell he would give them the joy of one singular sound. For such an onslaught it was oddly silent, just the sound of flesh hitting flesh and sometimes bone. His head, ribs and stomach burned like fire and yet they were carful to ensure that he wouldn't lose consciousness.

Rigs looked to Julie, struggling to focus as the blood streaming into his eye blurring his vision. The guys were having more problems now. She was screaming his name in a way that would make blood curdle and she was struggling to try and get to him. She was using everything in her power to break loose, she got an arm free and swung at one of the guys, connecting to his jaw and he lost his grip on her. She ran forward and jumped on the back of one of the guys attacking Rigs, pulling at his hair acting like a wild woman. She had no fear. She was a screaming banshee. She was trying to protect him. He saw someone approach her from the side, an arm raised. He opened his mouth to warn her but a slap connected with her face, her head recoiled and she slithered from the back of his attacker. All five re-directed their attention to her as she clumsily rose from the asphalt. Her lip was bleeding and he felt something foreign rise in him giving him a much needed second wind.

"So you're Rigs' chick and the Coach's Daughter? We're going to have fun with you," Rigs heard one of the guys threaten and he shut his mind to the flood of ideas that would be fun for them. Their attention and eyes were off of Tim and he slowly rose to his feet careful to stay silent and not lose his advantage. Julie couldn't see him but he could see her, she stood proud as the five figures threatened her. She would have been terrified but he saw no evidence of it.

"No, you are not, you fucking cretins." She received a punch for that and the sounds of bone hitting bone flicked a switch in Rigs' brain and he felt a berserker like rage like no other fire up in him. He rushed the first guy and connected a punch that knocked the guy out. He launched himself at the nearest two and managed to do some damage as they were sandwiched by him up against the truck. Some well placed punches meant they were out of action. He was ready for the other two but any adrenalin he had possessed was gone. He sank to the ground and through the feet of the other guys coming at him he saw Julie. As they were taking turns kicking his ribs he saw that her cheek was resting against the dirty ground, her eyes closed and her face bloody and beginning to look swollen. Those bastards had knocked her out, the anger he felt was unsurpassable. Her eyes cracked open to a slither and she looked right at him. There was no pain in her gaze, no self-pity just concern for him. Her hand crept out towards him and he wanted to stretch his arms out and touch it. When was this going to end? Was she going to be alright? Was the Coach going to finish the job once he knew what had happened?

A foot made contact with his head and he felt consciousness slip away from him like sand trickling through one's fingers. The last thing he heard was the squeal of another set of brakes and shouting, one of them sounded like Street. Julie was the last thought he had before the lights went out.

Rigs felt pain. Pain everywhere and breathing was an absolute bitch. All he felt was pain and he wanted it to stop already. He heard some sort of loud rumbling and couldn't identify where it was coming from. He interrupting his thought process - Julie? Where was Julie? He opened his eyes and realised he was in the Dillon Hospital, the sheets were white and starched to an uncomfortable stiffness. It was immovable beneath his fingers. The room was dingy and typical of the hospital standard in Dillon. The lights filtering in from the dirty window gave the room light but highlighted its inadequacies. He needed to find out where Julie was. He needed a nurse or something, some information about what had actually happened. He blinked and his sight became clearer and he noticed the blob to the left of him was actually Street asleep on the chair next to the bed. He was scrunched up in the ugly, orange chair and his head was bobbing with that ungodly noise coming from his mouth. Boy could he snore.

He tried to speak but his mouth was so dry that he couldn't vocalise anything. He needed to get Street's attention with something. Rigs was looking around wildly for something to throw at Street's saliva stained mug when the idiot awoke with a jump, a falling dream Rigs 

imagined. Street's attention fixed immediately on Rigs' face and he smiled when he saw he was awake.

"Jesus man you scared the crap out of me. I thought you were ready for the grave yard." Street was never that good at jokes. Lucky Rigs thought, the last thing he wanted to do right now was laugh. Laughter pain. Rigs pointed to his throat and gestured for some liquid, Street was always the quick one and brought a cup of water to his mouth. The water trickled down his throat reviving and relieving in one long pour of blessed coolness.

"Julie, " he spluttered as fast as he could. Street looked a little surprised and then grinned.

"She took a few hits from the look of it and her face is a little messed up but I think she's okay," the word okay allowed his whole body to relax and a breath was forced from his body. He stopped a minute to consider his body's response and his immediate thoughts for her safety. He knew he wouldn't be totally relaxed until he saw for himself that she was okay. He had done her a great injustice not saving her from injury. He wasn't used to feeling accountable or worried. What did it mean?

**Author's Note** – Okay I admit that this is very out there and different than normal. Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate the 10 of the readers that make the effort to drop a line. Big love to Cena, AnsleyRocks, Lily, Gizmossidekick, Scarlett, Wren (no longer MIA), Jodes, lemonlimeb, saderia and benjivy1. You all are the reason I enjoy doing this so much and make me get off my tush when I am having a cactus period. Also a big thanks to the delightfully nutso mind of Kareene who was perplexed by this chapter and still professed to like it. Blame her if it sucks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 7**

Rigs had been stuck in the hospital for two days and he was already going insane as far as he could tell. The broken ribs, numerous cuts and abrasions plus the concussion had made the doctors decide to keep him under observation for as long as they could make him. He was the first to admit he was a hellish patient with his whining and cussing and general ornery-ness. It had been two whole days and many people had dropped by – Street, the team, his brother and the Coach. It had been an interesting conversation dominated by long periods of silence.

"So these guys just ambushed you?" the Coach asked askance.

"Yeah they were pretty pissed about the whole losing thing and I guess they decided I would be a fun target. Julie just happened to be there," it wasn't the truth, he was positive that Julie's presence had a lot to do with it but he didn't want the Coach to get any more steamed than he already was.

"So it was five onto one?" a clear question to which Rigs had to laugh.

"Uh sir, it was more like five onto two, Julie's gave as good as she got," and she had. The Coach looked displeased at the idea of his daughter fighting but a little chuffed that she had stood up for herself. "She was amazing Coach, when I was on the ground and getting pummelled she jumped on this guys back and nearly tore the hair right out of his skull. She has a pretty good right too." Coach grinned a little at the last comment and then sobered up immediately.

"Look uh Tim..." the Coach began tugging his hand through his hair, his forehead pinched in contemplation.

"Just wait Coach, there is something I want to say. I am really sorry that I wasn't able to protect your daughter. You placed her in my care and I let you down sir," the Coach looked a little startled.

"Oh Riggins, that is not necessary young man," the Coach began. "You were vastly outnumbered by all accounts and from what I heard, you did everything you could to protect my daughter. I am very appreciative, God knows what they had planned. Mrs Taylor and I are very grateful to you." His solemn tone broke as he added, "now hurry up and heal so you can drag your sorry ass to practice." Rigs had to smile at that, even though it stretched some bruised areas of his face including the stiches that ran from his bottom lip towards his chin. It may be only six stitches but they hurt like the devil.

"Um sir?" Rigs found himself asking a question he would never have ever considered asking prior. "Is Julie okay?"

"She's got a bit of bruising and some swelling. She was pretty lucky." He would have sighed had a deeper breath not pained him. The same information he had received from every one he had asked. So many people had been in his hospital room and yet she hadn't.

Rigs had thought a lot about why she would not come and see him and he was coming up with nothing. He had had too much time to think and all he was thinking was about Julie. He knew now, he knew with certainty that he actually felt something for her. She wasn't just a quick lay. When he'd been lying on the cold asphalt he had been more worried for her than himself. He was officially screwing himself over instead of her! What the hell was he supposed to do now, he liked her? He actually wanted to converse with her as well as kiss the stuffing out of her. This was not good. If he could have anything he could have in the world in this moment, it would be for her to be in his room telling him that she was okay face to face. He was becoming mushy, he hated mushy with all of his being. There had to be some way of de-mushifying himself.

Rigs heard a knock on the door and before he had a moment to process who he saw she launched into a torrent of dialogue.

"So I've come by cause my Dad said that I should, that it would be the 'right thing to do'. Honestly like you give a rat's ass whether or not I come by."

She looked up finally and her eyes swept over his face in one quick look. She would have taken in the eye that was swollen shut, the stitches through his lip and the swelling and bruises that peppered his body. He took in her face, it wasn't nearly as bad as his own but it still packed a punch. Her lip had been split, from the slap he was guessing and there was a butterfly bandage crossing it. The left side of her face however was a different matter. Her whole cheek was mottled different shades of blue, purple and yellow with a puffiness that distorted her face. He felt rage rush through him, those guys did that to her, those guys did that while he was being a nancy boy on the surface of the car park. The guilt he felt was monumental, the weight was beyond compare and he suddenly had difficulty breathing through the pain of his many broken ribs.

There was a flicker of something in her eyes as she witnessed his pain, the pain he had been rewared with for poorly protecting her. She heaved something from her side onto the table thingy that went over the bed.

"Since you bought me a book that I enjoy, I thought I would return the favour," she pulled out a thin and rather large book from her paper bag. He was surprised she had brought him something, hell he was surprised she had come by no matter how brusque she was. She had touched a sensitive spot when she'd stated that she had come because her father had instructed her, she hadn't come for herself, because she wanted to and that mattered. He let that thought melt away and focused on the gift. The tiny bit of happiness that she had made the effort to get something for him disappeared in a second as he read the cover. Was this some kind of joke?

"Barney and friends colouring book," she announced and she slapped it in front of him. Atop it she dropped a pack of crayons "I thought you might hurt yourself with the pencil leads so crayons were the only real choice," she gleefully announced. He hadn't taken his eyes off of the present pile, refusing to give her any reaction for her pettiness. He could read, was she implying he couldn't read? Yeah she was. She'd even accused him of being so dumb he may injure himself with a freaking pencil for goodness sakes.

"Thank you," he calmly offered as he raised his head. She was shocked by his politeness, it was evident on her face, almost as clear as the billboards in Times Square. "But I don't take gifts from spoiled, ungrateful, frigid nerds who would prefer to be raped over saying thank you," his barb hit her and the gasp reverberated around the room. He had been harsh but he wasn't the one who had entered his room with an unclear agenda and something pointy up their ass.

**Author's Note** –


	8. Chapter 8

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 8**

Rigs coloured for a significant amount of time. At first he was powered by pure revenge and then he found that the colouring calmed him down a lot, so much that he actually enjoyed doing it. Concentrating on something that wasn't friends, family, football or even Julie (to a degree) was great. A chance to clear his mind and hopefully heal in super speed so he could get back to the team. Before he knew it he had actually finished the book, not that anyone else knew that he was even doing it, it was his guilty pleasure. He had had a lot of time to kill and very little to keep him amused. He was so bored in fact that he had found himself asking Street to bring in some of his homework. Boredom could be the only explanation.

Even Rigs had to laugh through the pain, when he saw that their assigned book was Moby Dick. Seriously what was with the freaking book? He couldn't escape the blasted thing and now he had to read it for class. They had to be joking right?

"Mrs Duffleman asked that you try and get to chapter 5 by the end of the week so you are caught up," Street, always the conscientious student, was giving him the instructions and he had to resist rolling his eyes.

"I am now realising how stupid I was asking you to gather this crap for me," Rigs remarked gesturing at the pile of books and assignments he would have to do. Hopefully some of the rally girls would drop by and '_help'_. He lay back in his bed and stared at the ceiling lost in thought, Street had squeeze himself into the visitor's chair and looked pensive.

"Coach has a meeting with the Arnett Mead coach about now. Shit is going to go down over what happened to you and Julie." Rigs didn't react, he had expected it and he hoped that got nailed for it.

"Coach is mad?" he hadn't seemed all that pissed about it.

"Rigs, they messed up his fullback and then had to nerve to hit his daughter, twice. They are going down. I have never seen someone that furious in my life. I had to call him once we found you guys. Seeing him enter the hospital waiting room was like seeing Dracula enter 

his lair – full of intense energy and scary eyes. Coach does mad real well." Rigs nodded he could see the Coach like that. His family was important to him anyone could see that.

"Street of course he was livid, they beat up his daughter," they were lucky to still have all their limbs.

"No it wasn't just that, Julie made sure he knew she was okay pretty quick, she made him come and check on you and then he went...well postal. I think I saw lasers spurt from his eyes," Rigs was doubtful.

"Whatever,"

"No I am serious, you looked pretty bad at that point. When we got to the car park you were like Carrie, covered head to toe in blood. Julie's was putting firecrackers under us to get you to the hospital quick. We must have been doing twenty over the limit to get you here. Once he saw you, Coach discovered a new level of pissed off. Coach was fuming." Street wasn't the kind to exaggerate and it was nice to know that the Coach was really watching his back. Julie sounded like a completely different person, maybe she had a good twin? Regardless he was lucky they had come by when they had.

"Well I am good now,"

"I can see that but I am more worried about your state of mind. Homework? Are you serious? Did the knocks flick some sort of dormant switch?" Street laughed at this and Rigs glowered. Street really didn't have a handle on humour.

"Give it up Street, funny just isn't you. Ready to get me home?" Street had come by to give him a lift back to the Riggins Bachelor Pad, his bags were at the door and Street grabbed them as a nurse wheeled Rigs out to the door in a wheelchair as was hospital policy. He had argued that a wheelchair was not necessary but he hadn't won on that one. Street kept cracking jokes about popping wheelies and that chicks dug scars and wheels. Rigs just threw him dark looks and focussed on getting to finally go home.

As they drove Rigs couldn't resist asking what had been in the back of his mind.

"So when you found me, Julie was conscious?" he asked casually not wanting to sound too desperate for an answer.

"Yeah, she was right up on you. You were out for the count. We needed to make sure you didn't stop breathing or choke on blood. She had your head on her lap the entire way to the hospital, you know to try and keep your airways clear?" Rigs wished he'd been awake for that so he could believe it.

"And you know she didn't leave you until the nurses needed the room clear. She said you had shielded her from the worst, I guess she was feeling guilty," Yeah he thought, guilty not worried. He still couldn't reconcile the agro chick in his hospital room with Street's image, they didn't match.

First day back at school. Getting into his truck was painful, driving was painful, getting out of the truck was painful – actually everything was painful and he hadn't even gotten into the school building yet. As he walked gingerly into the hall many students stopped to say hello or congratulate him on his efforts. It seems stupid to him to be acknowledged for getting the crap beaten out of him so he nodded in thanks and trudged on his way.

The first three classes were horrendously boring and his ribs had begun to ache more than ever. He asked to be excused and entered the men's room to splash some water on his face. He looked pretty bad, his face was swollen, his eye hadn't yet opened and his face was a camouflage of different shades of gross. He shook his head, the chick pickings wouldn't be great with this look that was for sure. He went to the door and as he exited he hit a blur full on resulting in an _oomph_ from the blur and a cry of pain from himself. An elbow had caught his torso and his body was complaining with everything it had.

Rigs leaned against the lockers to try and regain his composure. It was a pretty useless task as he was sure his face was contorted in pain and frustration. The blur became a solid vision and he realised it was Julie, what were the freaking chances?

"Hey," he said trying to make his voice sound normal, he failed.

"Hey. Are you okay?" she actually looked a little concerned, good twin?

"I'd be more okay if you could watch where you are going?" her mouth screwed up at that and he wondered why he said it. Was he trying to beat her to the first insulting verbal punch?

"No I am serious, are you okay? I hit you pretty hard." He was shocked, someone may have been able to knock him over with a feather. He decided to take her comment in good faith.

"I just need to rest for a sec," he closed his eyes and tried to right his breathing.

"You might need a few more days at home," she suggested. He opened his eyes and looked at her amused.

"Wanted a few more Rigs-free days huh?" he joked.

"Hell yeah," she laughed. "Seriously though you might be rushing it. You took a lot of hits that night," her mention of the incident redirected her gaze to the scuffed floor.

"I'll be fine. No one can keep me down for long and I always have you to watch my back," she looked up shocked.

"Whatever," she flushed at that. They had seemingly reached a stalemate. They were trying, sure it was stilted and awkward but they weren't yelling or insulting one another.

"No seriously, as long as you aren't gunning for it you can watch my back anytime," not wanting to ruin a good run he smiled and shuffled off to class. He was quite a way day when he heard her speak again

"And I know you have mine." He didn't turn around but chose to keep walking. He was more confused that ever with her Jekyll and Hyde routine but he was willing to accept it without question. Maybe they were getting somewhere, maybe they could be friends instead of sparring partners? As he re-entered his classroom he stopped thinking about it and concentrated on the lesson. When had school gotten so hard?

**Author's Note** – Okay I think I am getting the hang of this story now and most of you seem to agree. Thanks for the supportive reviews, I adore you all. I am coming down with something so hopefully I will be able to keep posting but my body is telling me that might not be possible so please be patient.


	9. Chapter 9

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 9**

Rigs was happy about his innocent exchange with Julie. She was an okay chick when she wasn't angling to suffocate him with his own words. Yeah she was hot, but scoring her for the sake of a challenging but quick lay wasn't on the cards anymore. He had a conscience to deal with now, he saw her as an actual girl ... with feelings. If he were to do that now he'd feel bad about it and goodness knows he had enough in his life to feel bad about. They could be friends he guessed. He had never really bothered being friends with one before, they were like a different species, foreign and completely impossible to peg. He never knew what she would be like the next time he spoke to her – hostile or caring. It sure made life interesting though, no one had ever really picked fights with him but she did.

His ribs were beginning to heal more as a fortnight had passed since his beat down. Walking wasn't too bad, actually none of it was too bad anymore. He had heard that it could take up to ten weeks to heal but he seemed to be one of the lucky ones. He'd missed a couple of games and was eager to get back into it.

Sitting with Street at their table in the cafeteria, Rigs looked across the room and saw Julie engrossed in yet another book. She was yet again ignoring everyone around her and she looked really alone. He considered getting up and talking to her but since they hadn't spoken since the hall that time he thought better of it. He focussed on his lunch, tater tots. He smiled, they now reminded him of her and the day she had told him off with potato smooshed into her bangs.

In the corner of his eye he caught a movement by her table. Matt Saracen stood there with his backpack slung over his right shoulder and he was actually conversing with her and seemingly without his normal stutter. She was smiling at him and answering his questions, not at all perturbed that he was a footballer. Even if he was one that would never see some game time. She asked him to sit with a flick of her hand and the boy took the opening with a grin. What the hell had happened to shooting down every player who approached her? What happened to her being a freaking bitch to everyone? When had Matt and Julie become friends? When had all this happened? Was he in some ulterior universe?

Rigs was quietly freaking out. Saracen wasn't good enough for her and what was she doing even giving him the time of day? He looked at Street, he needed some answers and he would give Saracen the time of day, he might just have them. He assumed his most casual stance and asked in a throw away manner -

"What's up with Stutter and Judy?" Street looked at him knowingly. Street knew that he now had committed the Coach's daughter's name to memory, he shook his head in amusement.

"Um I think they are friends." Rigs gave Street a look that could only be described as unflinchingly unsatisfied with that answer. "Look I think I saw Matt arrive once we got you to hospital, he kept Julie company while you were being treated and Coach was making sure everything was taken care of. I think they have been hanging out." The answer made his toes curl in fury. Stutter had used his bravery, his injury as a means of getting close to Julie. He felt uncomfortably angry and he couldn't pinpoint why. Sure he wanted to kiss her until her head spin and she saw stars and maybe even be her friend but why was he feeling angry? Like stomach squirming, helpless angry.

"Looks like someone is a little bit green," Rigs looked at Matt after hearing Street's remark. Yeah the boy was green but he seemed like he was doing well if the look on Julie's face meant anything. Her eyes were sparkly and engaged. She was smiling. She liked him.

"He doesn't look like he's doing that bad to me," Rigs growled.

"Not him man, you," Street laughed as he popped a tot into his big, fat, taunting mouth of his.

"Street I have never been green with the ladies, I have a lot of experience behind me." Rigs huffed.

"Rigs I meant the green eyed monster, you're jealous bro," Rigs was aghast. Was that what he was feeling? Was that what that feeling was in his gut? Could everybody see that he was? Was he that obvious? Jeez he was jealous of Matt 'Stutter' Saracen. This meant that 

he didn't want Julie Taylor as a friend and occasional pash partner, he wanted her for himself. The thought horrified him. There was no way in hell that he was going to voice this revelation to anyone. He didn't even want to feel this way. When had he even begun thinking of her in that way? Rigs got out of his seat, dumping the remains of his lunch in the trash and left the sight of Julie flirting with Matt.

He sat in the back row, the highest point of the stands at the field. He needed to breathe, to think, to question how the hell he had gone from horn dog to moon doggie. This was not a position he had been in before, they came to him and only for some quick, easy, meaningless sex. This chick has turned him around, had him spinning circles making him rethink his game plan, making him stay on his toes. She was unlike any girl he had ever met, she didn't fawn, she didn't pander and she wasn't into him. She thought he was stupid, a womaniser and worst yet, a Barney fan.

What did he really expect though? He could (maybe) sleep with her, there was enough heat between them to power Russia, but he wasn't convinced that that would be enough. That that would be enough for him, that that would satisfy him enough to move on. She intrigued him too much for that. He wanted to talk to her. He scoffed at himself. He _wanted to talk to her?_ He had officially handed his balls to her in a basket with a bow. The question was - did he pursue the persnickety, cantankerous wench or did he move along and try and forget he had any semblance of feelings for anyone? He put his head in his hands and tried to breathe.

He heard a shuffling movement on the stairs. He looked up and there she was, like she had materialised out of nowhere. She stood there with the sun behind her, surrounding her with bright white sunlight making her look ethereal, otherworldly, an angel. Her face was coolly assessing, her hip cocked out full of attitude, her hair floating gently into the breeze. The hem of her tank ruffled slightly and he snuck a look of tanned, flat midriff. She was wearing some ungodly short jean shorts and some strappy sandals that showed her delightfully pink toenails. Hell he even thought her toes were attractive, he was a freaking lost cause.

"Yeah?" he really wasn't in the mood to talk to her, brusque usually worked for her, why not him?

"Are you doing okay? You looked a little pale in the cafeteria." She sounded like she might actually care.

"Oh you noticed? I thought Stutter was taking up all your attention," the minute it came out of his mouth he realised how pathetic he sounded. He needed to cover with something else. "You've slipped, you have deigned to be in the presence of footballers and now you've spoken to two in one day." He smirked, ass covered thank you very much.

"Stutter? Ahhh Matt well he's a really great friend and he's been trying to get me into Bob Dylan," she made a face. 'Don't you think he sounds like a bee that's suddenly realised it has the power to talk along with music?" Rigs had to laugh at that, he'd never really gotten the whole Bob Dylan is a genius thing either. She had power over him, to anger him or make him laugh with a single sentence. He wasn't much of a laugher but here he was, laughing. "So are you okay?"

He got it now, she was lulling him into a false sense of security. "Yeah my ribs are healing pretty well, I might be able to go to practise next week or the week after," she nodded, still towering over him like an angel of mercy. "The bruising is pretty much gone." Hers had too, she was back to her normal, gorgeous face.

"I have been meaning to talk to you..." she paused looking uncertain for the first time since he had known her. "I have been a real..."

"Bitch?" he suggested.

"...I was thinking pain. But bitch works too." She grinned saucily at him. "I should have thanked you properly for that night but I was feeling really guilty that I hadn't done a better job of helping you out. you know, that night." She lowered herself to the seat next to him, propping her legs up onto the seat before her. She hugged her arms around her knee and rested her cheek on them looking at him in the eyes. "You looked like you were dead," she said quietly with real pain in her eyes, her voice catching in her throat.

Rigs looked at her, really looked at her and thought about what it must have been like watching those guys continue beating him until he was unconscious.

"I am okay," he murmured, rubbing her reassuringly on her arm.

"I know but I keep remembering it and it makes me so angry. I have never felt that helpless before and I knew ... I knew going into your hospital room, seeing you, was going to make it all flood back and I really didn't want that." She tensed up. "So what I really want to say is thank you. Thank you Tim for preventing what would have surely been scarring experience. You are a true friend." And with that sentence Rigs found himself entrenched into man's worst nightmare – the friend zone. He was screwed, he was well and truly screwed.

**Author's Note** – 1) I love the word wench, it should be used more, 2) I sniffled my way through a significant amount of tissues writing this chapter, 3) Jensen Ackles is hot (have been watching Supernatural while writing this chapter) and 4) thank you for the awesome reviews for last chapter they were truly inspirational. I found my groove again. Cheers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 10**

For the first time in Rigs' life he had wanted a girl for more than a roll in the hay. He wanted Julie for her fire and her hot bod. He was drifting in a sea of inexperience and Stutter poaching. He had no idea what guys normally did when they actually pursued a girl, all his friends had it relatively easy, there was no wooing necessary but in this scenario, he'd have to learn real quick. But then the f word had been dropped and he realised that his task was now significantly harder because of it. Friends? Was she serious? Friends? He had thrown a tater tot at her, kissed her senseless and protected her but apparently that wasn't enough to be considered snog-worthy. He had nearly said boyfriend material but he wasn't even sure if he wanted that from her. He wanted to be with her, to talk with her, to kiss her and to argue with her but boyfriend? He had his limitations. Maybe if he got things to swing his way he could convince her that they should keep this casual and easy, no ties. Wait he was getting ahead of himself, he needed her to see him a non-friend.

Julie sat there, her head still resting on her knees, her eyes on his face, silent. Her hair was lifted by the breeze and she looked so peaceful.

"A friend?" he asked.

"Yeah a friend," she replied. "We can do that Tim, it is not beyond you or me," she states simply her face and tone calm.

"A friend who kissed you?" he posed, it had been awhile since that day in the hall when he had stealthily kissed her but she would remember, how could she forget?

"Sure a friend who kissed me, a friend who throws food at me and a friend that protects me. On second thought, that sounds like a brother, you know if the kiss had been on the cheek," she giggled. Oh my god, he'd gone from the friend zone to family in point two of a second, this was bad, he'd have to do something drastic.

"I don't want to be your friend," he said it plainly letting it hang in the air. She turned her face away from him, resting her chin on her folded arms and looked out over the field.

"Okay, then we won't be." It wasn't what he expected, he was waiting for the fiery attack and it didn't come. He never knew what to expect with her. "But why not?"

Trust her to throw that question out there.

"I don't have friends that are chicks. I don't really talk to them unless absolutely necessary. I got football, I got my boys and I am good. I don't need anything else," _liar_ his brain screamed. But this was about self-preservation, digging himself out of friend-zone or potential big brother. He would rather nod at her occasionally in the hall and that be their entire interaction. He was lying to himself again, he wouldn't be satisfied with that at all.

"Tim, you might not need any_thing_ else but you do need people, friends. Sure you aggravate the hell out of me and you've provoked me more that anyone ever could but you went above and beyond for me." She stopped then, clearly wanting to say something else but hitting a roadblock. "I know you told dad that they were there for 'retribution' against the Panthers and whatever but you and I both know that you weren't their target." Her eyes came back to him searching his face for a response. She looked so fragile with her legs hitched up and her arms twisted around her knees, she looked tiny and breakable. He'd never thought of her that way and an aching sensation swept through his body as he thought about what those guys had planned. "You saved me, I battled against it in the beginning but I have decided that you are going to be my friend, even if you won't consider me yours." She stood up and dusted off the seat of her pants as she rose. A huge smile broke across her face and he wondered how he hadn't noticed her at all those games. He was an idiot.

"So friend, thank you for being a big knight in sweaty football gear." She bent down to kiss him on the cheek and he couldn't resist, he turned his head to make lip contact and grabbed her chin simultaneously, deepening the kiss. She was initially unresponsive but she melted into him as he took her bottom lip between his own. He moved his arms around her waist bringing her into his body and she fit perfectly. Her hand rested peacefully and trusting on his chest as she received his tongue's ministrations. He groaned into her mouth, he could do this for hours, she was addictive. She broke off and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"So I guess we aren't friends then," she murmured with a twinkle in her eye. "But that's the second time you've sneaked a kiss on me Tim and I still have no idea what you want."

"Your ass," he joked. The second the words were out of his mouth her face changed and he realised he had buggered up.

"This isn't about scoring the Coach's daughter is it? Cause I had enough of all that talk about my ass weeks ago. " she was angry but she was keeping a rein on it. He shushed her, trying to calm her down. Big mistake. "I am not one of your rally girls Tim and I won't be treated like one either," she was getting worked up now and he seemed to have firmly dug himself into 'foot in mouth' territory. She pulled her arms away but he kept his where they were.

"No it's not about you being the Coach's daughter or being an easy lay," her face darkened "...cause you aren't. This is about you and me Taylor, we can't be friends cause there is more here than that. We fight and fight some more because there's a lot of fireworks here Taylor." He moved his forefinger back and forth pointing at her then himself. She sighed and moved her hands back to his chest and up to the collar of his shirt, pulling his face into hers. She mewed as their mouths met in a meshing of lips. She nibbled his lip again like she had that time before and he pulled her tighter to him running his palms up and down her back as her hands crept to his neck. This was freaking hot. The anger diffused as it turned into wild passion. In the distance they both heard the bell signalling the end of the lunch period and they reluctantly drew apart.

"So Tim was does this mean?" she looked at him clearly wanting an answer. Her eyes hopeful and yet he knew he wasn't the conventional type. They fought more than they talked, they tossed things at one another more than they kissed. They were both trying to be top banana and they were butting heads repeatedly.

"Well number 1, can you call me Rigs cause Tim is..." he couldn't finish the sentence as he struggled to find a nice way to say that his Christian name was shit.

She laughed. "How about Timothy?" he growled at her and she laughed some more. 'I knew you would hate it if I called you that? You are predicable Riggy."

"Yeah not that either." He added, Riggy? WTF? "Number 2, let's not put any labels on what we are, we'll figure it out. Non-friends?" he offered.

"Non-friends," she agreed as she put her hand out for him to shake. He looked at her, her eyebrow raised in a dare and down to the outstretched hand. He grasped it gently and brought it to his face. He turned her hand over so it was palm up and lathed her wrist with his tongue and then open mouth kissed it. He felt a shiver work its way from that point and up her arm. He smirked to himself, he still had it. Her face has softened and he think he detected a wobble in her knees but he couldn't be sure.

"O-kay, I better go back to class," she said as she started down the stairs. "Walk me?" she smiled gently at him and he walked breezily to her side. Non-friends, that was unconventional right? He wasn't subscribing to the norm. He had no ties, he would talk to her, kiss her, maybe try a little more. Not the norm, definitely not. But here he was walking her to class.

He walked her to the door of her class and she turned on a bright, sunshiny smile for him. He wanted to kiss her all over again.

"Julie," he heard a male voice and looked into the class. Matt sat there gesturing Julie to sit next to him. The smile she had been giving him was now bestowed on the Stutter King. This casual, no ties thing might be a problem.

**Author's Note** – Thanks for the support guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 11**

Rigs was finding the 'non-friends' label interesting. They would talk on occasion, kiss on occasion and fight pretty much all the time. Arguing seemed to be their way of releasing their pent up sexual frustration or something similar as it always resulted in them breathing heavily, being flushed, bodies tense like piano wire and staring at one another like nothing could distract them. It wasn't a public thing though, they would find each other in quiet spots where voices could be raised without interruption but unlike previous encounters the verbal strikes never become pointed or intentionally hurtful, more teasing and ridiculous.

A few days after their meeting in the stands he managed to steal a moment with her in the janitor's closet. He kissed her soundly until they were both gasping for breath, their foreheads touching and breath mingling.

"So this whole 'non-friends' thing? What are the parameters exactly?" he detested his voice, he sounded a little unsure and he wanted to sound assured, large and in charge.

She leaned in, keeping their foreheads together and touched their lips together briefly as if to comfort him.

"Parameters huh? Well I like the pashing and dashing, that should be condition one. I like my kisses to take away," she laughed and he smiled at the sound. He was liking the kisses-to-go too but he really needed to establish some ground rules with her. He wanted to have his options open, he wasn't a one gal guy.

"How about non-exclusivity?" she stopped laughing at that one. Her face sobered and she drew her face away from his.

"Okay," she agreed. Okay? Well that was easier than he imagined, he always got the impression that girls were clingy. "What else?"

"How about we don't make plans? Whatever happens happens," she considered it for a second and then started nodding.

"That's reasonable." What was happening here? Had he found himself the coolest chick in the freaking universe? "And I have got one."

"Okay hit me," he joked.

"No jealousy," she said it plainly and he wondered if it were for his benefit or her own. Obviously she was worried about herself. He was known as the man-whore of Dillon for good reason, so she was probably setting herself some parameters to maintain some control. Not that anyone knew they were together for lack of a better word, Strete may suspect but they had agreed to keep it on the down low. Casual.

"Deal," he grinned at her and she smiled back. He couldn't resist, he gently pushed her back against the cleaning products and kissed her, pushing his body up against her own and delving her mouth with his tongue. She giggled into his mouth and grabbed his butt, pulling him further against her. Julie Taylor had just grabbed his ass. He chucked heartily into the kiss until they broke it off because they were both laughing so hard. Neither of them spoke but their bodies were still touching, his legs between hers and her arms wrapped low around his waist.

"So what happens if we break the rules Rigs," she asked biting her lip. His name sounded foreign on her lips, like it didn't belong.

"If we break the rules then..." he really didn't feel like finishing the sentence, it cast a pall over their interlude.

"...then it's all over red rover?" she looked at him with an assessing glance. "Right?"

"Yeah no ties, no guilt," he said. His mouth was dry, like he had been chewing on wood shavings.

"Deal," she agreed leaning in for another kiss, just lips touching lips. "And now I've gotta fly, while we have lots of chemistry I have to go a study some," she waggled her fingers at him in goodbye and passed him, tapping him on the ass as she snuck out of the closet.

Once she had left Rigs was silently contemplative of their conversation. It had been the first time in their non-relationship that something had been easy, it didn't sit right.

/-/-/-

Rigs walked out of the locker room after his first game back. He had played what could possibly be considered the best game of his life, he had been on fire. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was he wanted her to be impressed. Julie had watched heaps of his games previously but never for him. Her presence had spurred him on and the frequent glances at her section of the stands reaffirmed his belief that she was watching him. She had even snuck him a wink when her mom hadn't been paying close attention. Walking out he wanted to see her but like their agreement stated, they weren't to make plans.

He walked to the field where he saw her wrapped in a tartan rug alongside her mother. They were obviously waiting for her father to depart. There was another person with them, Saracen. Sure he was on the team but he hadn't played. He was shy and inoffensive and Mrs Taylor seemed to be talking with him quite easily. Julie's gaze moved back and forth between her mom and her _friend_ in amusement, her eyes alight and a smile beaming. His stomach clenched, Saracen was talking to her mom? He should be talking to her, he was her b... he stopped himself from saying it. Non-exclusive. No expectations. No ties. No plans. But Saracen had no business with her mother.

Julie looked over and caught his eye. It wasn't hard for her to tell he was looking at her, he'd been standing there staring for at least a minute. Her smile didn't change, no brighter, no dimmer and then it returned to Saracen's face. There was a clap on his back and he turned around to see Street with his arm carelessly tossed around Lyla's shoulders.

"We're going to hit the Alamo Freeze, you coming?" Street followed Rigs' gaze and smiled. Rigs was definitely going to get some grief for this later. He looked at Street's hand and for a moment felt envious, not for Lyla but the freedom to be together. It was such a contrast to what he had been previously thinking in terms of retaining his freedom by seeing other people that it left him shocked for a moment. A hand waved in front of his eyes.

"Rigs, Alamo?"

"Uh yeah sure." He walked towards the car park with the couple and couldn't stop himself from looking over his shoulder at the tableau before him. The perfect set – the hot mom, the gorgeous, girl next door and the perfect student. And he knew he didn't, wouldn't ever, fit in that picture.

/-/-/

Rigs hadn't seen her over the weekend but then again they didn't make plans, them's the rules and all that. It was a stupid rule. How would they ever have time together if they didn't make plans? He had no one to blame but himself, he was the genius who had devised that one.

He found himself hanging out in the library a lot more and loitering outside the janitor's closet just in case. He never got more than two (and on a rare occasion three) encounters with her each week. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough when he spied her hanging out with Stutter-boy more and more. It wasn't enough when she spent more time with Saracen then him. He didn't mention it though. Non-exclusive. No ties. No expectations. If he said something they would be done and a little Julie was better than nothing he figured. But it still didn't stop the nagging feeling that his grasp on her was slipping, that their 'non-relationship' was tentative and temporary at best.

Rigs walked into the library towards the studying area, hoping to get a few minutes in the privacy of the stacks. It had been nearly a week and he was craving the sound of her voice. He had even contemplated calling her on the phone but he had bailed at the last minute. Billy had caught him settling the phone handset into the cradle and had called him a freaking girl.

He turned around the corner and there she was. She was seated at a table with Matt Saracen. The light from the window casting an orange hue over both of them and they actually looked like a golden couple. Their heads were bent over a book and they were laughing softly together. Her hair felt forward onto the table and Rigs resisted the temptation to rush forward and sweep it behind her ear. To touch that soft hair that was felt like silk. But he was unnecessary. Saracen had obviously had the same thought as he raised his hand, letting his fingers brush her blonde locks and tucked them gently behind her 

shell-like ear. Rigs felt a buzzing in his ears, he felt disorientated. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to want to be with him while he did his own thing. Not visa versa. He had officially become Julie Taylor's bitch.

**Author's Note** – I love writing each chapter at the moment and I feel like this is one of my better ones. Thanks my peeps, obviously snot is a great creative device, long live the common cold! Hurrah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 12**

Rigs saw her walking towards his further down the hall. Her body swayed as she walked, a huge smile on her face as she was talking to Lois, her best friend and constant companion. Between Stutter and Lois he was finding it difficult to get any time with her at all. Yet they had agreed not to make plans so there really wasn't a lot he could do to facilitate meetings. Well there was, but stalking really wasn't a great option. She hadn't seen him yet, her attention on her friend. She looked great – jeans and a tight fitting patterned top that showed off her curves and made her glow. Who was he kidding? She glowed all the time. She was beautiful, he'd had recognised that from the beginning but he now realised that the same could be said about her in general. Rigs had never really cared if a girl was a good person or not, he doubted that even he would fit within that category but she cared about people. It was this care that probably got her to warm up to him, seeing him injured had made her soften towards him. He worried that she would soon realise that there was nothing really to him, that football and girls were his life. His whole aim in life was to score on and off the field. Not that this was as true anymore. He just wanted to be around her and yet the secrecy that cloaked their non-relationship made that nearly impossible. No one knew they were closet buddies, no one knew that Julie Taylor would give him the time of day, Matt Saracen didn't know that his hands and lips had been on hers, that she moaned for him and him alone. He couldn't say anything to her or anyone else or she'd be gone like a puff of smoke.

She was getting closer, almost within speaking distance. Her face turned forward and she saw him in the crowd, a secretive smile swept across her face so small it was barely noticeable, the left corner of her mouth tilting slightly. She must be into him a little, she was a fairly spirited partner in their make out sessions and she did have a healthy appreciation for his ass. He smirked, yeah she sure did. That smile was his, no matter how indiscernible it was. He walked straight up to her, deciding that he needed to be more pro-active.

"Julie?" he zipped in front of her so she had to stop. Her face was a little shocked, he could almost read her mind, it would be along the lines of _what the hell is he doing_? "Coach wants to speak to you pronto," her expression became one of incredulity as she realised what he was up to.

"Ah sure," she said. "Lois go ahead I'll catch up," the brunette nodded and continued on her way leaving Julie with Rigs.

"So where might my father be Rigs?" she asked saucily.

"I am thinking in the ancient history section of the library." He informed her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well we better hurry then, the Coach doesn't like to wait," she spun around, her hair fanning out and headed off in the direction of the library. He stood there in stunned silence until she turned her head and asked "You coming?" and he scampered after her, like a little bitch. He was freaking whipped and he didn't care.

ooooo

Twenty minutes later they were still kissing feverishly in the stacks, her hands on his butt as they tended to and his now cradling her face. The kisses were deep, soft and groan-inducing and he wondered how long this would be enough. She drew away from the kiss and raised her hands so they were resting on his shoulders.

"Rigs..." she stared.

"Yeah," his breathing was heavy and laboured.

"I have this dance recital..." he had no idea what she meant by that.

"Dance recital?" he laughed, it sounded ridiculous. She took a step back, drawing her arms away from him with an expression of disappointment.

"Yeah a dance recital, I was hoping you might come." She looked hopeful.

"Yeah it's not really my kind of thing Taylor," and it wasn't, he would rather be trapped in a padded room with Celine Dion on the PA system than attend one of those things.

"Okay then what is your kind of thing Rigs?" his name grated his nerves, it still didn't sound right coming out of her mouth. Going to some thing were she would dance around in itty bitty clothing watched by heaps of people really wasn't his idea of fun. He'd want to punch out anyone who looked at her and that was kind of the point of a recital.

"You and me. " he said as he grabbed her around the waist drawing her body to his. She raised her hands and pushed him back though.

"But what are we, you and me, Julie and Rigs?" she was beginning to get worked up now and he was getting lost by what she was saying. "Non-friends? What does that actually mean?"

"I don't know. We continue on as we have been. Finding time when we can, enjoying each other." He didn't know what she wanted him to say, her concerns had seemingly come from nowhere.

"I need some clarification on the ground rules. What if I wanted to see someone? Someone else? Like on a date." She looked at him questioningly and he felt an irrational burst of exasperation flood through him. Was she testing him? Of course she was testing him. There as nobody. This was her way of trying to get him to commit to something he didn't want to.

"That would be okay," he said in his calmest, most composed voice. They had rules and he wasn't going to break them and she wasn't going to get him worked up.

"And we would continue this, you and me?" he nodded in response to her question. The idea of not seeing her or sharing her with someone else was both on par in terms of undesirability. "We need an out then,"

"An out?" he had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Yeah, if you or I start seeing someone else and we want to finish this. We need an out." She wasn't looking at him in the eyes and his blood chilled. Maybe she was seeing someone, Matt?

"Fine then. If we want out, we say that and then we're done. Now come over here and kiss me," he stepped into her, lifted her chin and kissed her softly. She kissed him back with less fire than before and he felt the loss of something he couldn't quantify. She was outgrowing him already.

ooooo

Rigs was all fired up, he was angry and he couldn't work out why. He was feeling the need to kick someone's ass. Street looked at his questioningly in the locker room as they were changing for practise, every movement was strained.

"What?" he tensely asked Street, he needed to stop staring at him already.

"You seem a little on edge. What's happening?" Street's calm voice was even grating on his nerves. He threw his gear into his locker and slammed the door shut with unnecessary force.

"Nothing," he started out for the field without even looking back at his friend.

The Coach was hollering at the players to work harder, to run faster and hit harder and Rigs was doing it all. It was a welcome relief to hit the bags with enough force to release most of his anger and frustration. He didn't have to think which was a welcomed relief, thinking always got him in trouble.

He was busy carrying one of his teammates down the field on his back when Julie stepped out onto the field heading for her father. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, her hair tied back like he hated and a frown across her face. Her father turned around and spoke to her gesturing to the stands. He was too far away to hear but he could imagine what they were 

saying. Julie was often made to wait for practise to finish so she could get a ride home with her dad. She made her way to the stands not once looking at the player group, even though she would have known he was among them. She sat on the first row of seats and plunked her bag down, taking out a book and focussing upon it.

Over the next half an hour, over the many times he looked at her, she never once looked up. Not once. He heard one of the coach's yell at Saracen to find some play he had tossed and Matt turned and rummaged through the bin. It was demeaning and he almost felt bad for the kid. Until Saracen looked up at Julie and waved at her, she did her finger waggle thing in response combined with a gut tearing smile. Rigs felt at a complete loss. What the hell was going on?

The whistle blew signalled the end of practise and the guys started jogging towards the rooms. Rigs was jogging when he saw Julie direct yet another smile at the Stutterer who was in front of him. He experienced a flash of pure fury and shoved Saracen hard into the wall and kept jogging, not looking back. Screw them all.

**Author's Note** – I'm glad that you are enjoying the chapters and the frequent updates. Thank you for the encouraging reviews, I love when you mention lines that made you laugh or an opinion on a character as it is definitely food for thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 13**

So much for being Julie's little bitch because now he was well and firmly entrenched in the doghouse. His "attack" on Matt Saracen hadn't been viewed well by the coaching staff or by Julie, even Street was cranky with him. Sure the kid hadn't done anything to him directly but he definitely had his reasons for pushing him. Saracen should consider himself lucky that he hadn't pummelled him instead of a firm push.

Julie wasn't looking, talking or kissing him. He was in Siberia as far as she was concerned. Their argument paired with his ambush on Matt had just placed a firm wedge between them. He had tried to speak to her, tried to get a moment alone with her but she wasn't giving him any time. She would just look at him coldly and brush past. She hadn't said the words though – I'm done – so there was a miniscule glimmer of hope. That being said he didn't have a lot of faith within himself to right this mess. He needed to speak with someone to help him have some clarity. He needed to speak with Street.

ooooo

Rigs sat opposite Street in a booth at the Alamo Freeze, watching as his friend decimated a burger and a shake.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Street sounded impatient, the Saracen incident hadn't made him all that happy as Rigs had been banned from playing for a week as a consequence. The team was going to suffer.

"I've been seeing Julie Taylor." Street chuckled into his hamburger, disregarding Rigs' statement as a joke. He had been chewing for awhile before he realised Rigs was telling the truth and nearly choked. A coughing fit erupted and Rigs just waited for his friend to clear his airway.

"No way. I haven't seen you out or anything like that," Street looked perplexed and a little hurt that he would keep something from him.

"Well we kind of had an arrangement. Non-friends,"

"What the hell does that mean?" Street was perplexed.

"I thought I knew but now I am not so sure. Non-exclusive. No plans. No feelings. Just hooking up when we could," he could even detect the sadness in his own voice.

Street lowered his voice to a hush and moved his face closer. "You're sleeping with the Coach's Daughter? I thought you just had a thing for her."

"No man it's not like that, we aren't sleeping together. Just making out a hell of a lot." Rigs explained.

"Okay then, what's your problem then." Street's face was serious waiting for him to begin.

"It changed somewhere along the line. I like her."

"And...?"

"Well we agreed that we couldn't be friends and that we wouldn't make plans, or see each other exclusively or get jealous. We would just hang out and that would be enough."

"I don't see the problem. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me." Street smiled.

"She wanted to clarify if she could date someone else and if we could establish an out clause," He was whining. He, Tim Riggins was actually whining.

"And this was a relief?" Street asked, clearly not seeing where he was going with this.

"No man, she's been hanging out with Saracen and she asked me to go to her recital. A recital man, I cannot be seen at a recital."

"So she asked you to take an interest in something that she loves and you turned her down," Rigs nodded. "And this pissed you off because..."

"...I want to be free to do what I want. We had an agreement, no ties. She was trying to break our agreement," Rigs explained as Street nodded his understanding.

"So what you are saying is she asked you to do something that, let's say a boyfriend would do and that was in breach of your agreement. But then she asked if she could date someone else, in accordance with said agreement and you got pissed off?" A small smile tugged at the corner of Street's mouth.

"Exactly, she's being completely irrational. Pushing Saracen made things worse, she won't even speak to me."

"I cannot believe someone this stupid is my best friend." Rigs looked at Street in disbelief.

"What?"

"You're a dumb ass, that's what I'm saying. The whole agreement is stupid."

"No I will tell you what is stupid, Saracen's all up on her and she's into it, she likes him."

"And like I said, from what you have told me that does not breach the agreement. Technically her asking you to come to the recital wasn't either. So really the problem here is ...well you."

"Street, where is you freaking loyalty man."

"No Rigs, where has your brain disappeared to? You like her. She likes you enough to have your tongue in her mouth and invite you to that recital. You established ground rules so you could have your cake and eat it too, you didn't capitalise on this yet you got pissed off when she decided she would. Let's get to the crux of the matter, you thought she would be a fun conquest and now you like her and you don't know if she feels the same." Rigs stared at his friend with his mouth agape.

"I don't think so," he replied. Street looked at him in obvious disbelief.

"What about the Saracen thing? You are pissed off because she's spending time with another guy so you injured him," Street's tone had changed from exasperation to extreme exasperation.

"Look that's simplifying matters and he's not really injured. The bump's not that big," he defended himself.

"Rigs, I get that you're not all that used to actually having something to do with girls besides sticking your tackle in them, but get a freaking clue. You like her... a lot. You've been an idiot and she's had enough. She gave you an opening man and you said no. So she's ready to move on, deal already." Street was clearly over trying to explain it all to him.

"What...what if I don't want to move on?" the question slithered out of him before he had even thought it. Street's face turned from exasperation to sympathy.

"Then you need to try harder,"

"Street how am I supposed to win her over if I have no idea where I went wrong in the first place?" he was at a complete loss.

"Your first mistake was thinking that you could have a casual, no ties, non-friends relationship with her. Have you seen her parents, she's not that kind of girl Rigs. She might have been kissing you but she always wanted it to be more."

"Yeah I don't know about that. She might have invited me to that recital but ... should I go?"

"What you need to ask yourself is – am I willing to have a serious, committed relationship with Julie Taylor?" It sounded so final and he was so unsure. Street sighed and continued forwards –

"Do you want her for just for yourself?"

"Yes," he wanted her, he didn't want to share.

"Do you want another girl?"

"No." No one could compare to Taylor.

"Do you want to be able to see her outside of the janitor's closet?"

"Yeah," that closet was nice as was the library and the stands but it would be nice to talk to her in the halls or hold her hand.

"Do you want to be able to make plans to see her and know it'll happen?"

"Yes,"

"Then Rigs, you want to be her frigging boyfriend! You want the opposite of your casual, non-exclusive, no plans stupid agreement that you two stupidly created."

"I should go to the dance thing."

"You reckon?" Street asked incredulously.

**Author's Note** – I am trying to become more dialogue rich in my writing and I may or may not have been successful. I have been freakishly productive these past few days and I blame the cold. Thanks again for the reviews they help me forget the fact that I currently sound like Cher.

**Author's Note** –


	14. Chapter 14

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 14**

Rigs could not believe he was standing there. Standing outside the school's auditorium knowing that in five minutes he was going to have to do the impossible and utterly inhumane – attend Julie's dance recital. He had made a little effort by changing into a shirt that he hadn't worn for three days straight and brushed his hair. It didn't look right so he had to muss it up again, he couldn't believe he was being this ridiculous. He had tried to figure out various other methods of remedying his disastrous Julie non-relationship with no luck. She still wasn't speaking to him or acknowledging him in general and Saracen appeared to be making some major headway. The thought of having to sit through an evening of children, tweens and teens dancing to popular music in fluorescent outfits was enough to make the bravest man want to retch. He wasn't sure if he was ready for it but it was Julie. He would suffer through a thousand Jordin Sparks songs and numerous tedious dance routines for that girl. Shivers of revulsion ran through his body, he was a brave, brave man.

ooooo

Rigs made the difficult step into the building and realised immediately it wasn't a good idea. There was heaps of families sitting together eagerly awaiting the creative displays of their uncoordinated and supremely ungraceful progeny. Tim Riggins did not belong in there and the speculation garnered if he took a seat in there would be rampant. He needed to find a place to watch without finding himself being judged by the majority of Dillon's dance connoisseurs. The audience seating was too obvious so the only real option was backstage, perhaps in the wings.

Rigs dodged his way out of the auditorium and to the back. Once he had snuck his way backstage he realised that this was also a big mistake. Everywhere he looked were girls of all ages, make up, costumes and moms. The looks he was receiving were beyond harsh and he tried to back out of the heavily mirrored and lit room by walking backwards trying to not garner too much attention. Just as he got to the doorway he felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around and saw a very angry Julie glaring at him and tapping her foot on the flooring in rapid but rhythmic succession.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"You asked me to come," he replied softly darting looks to and fro trying to keep a low profile.

"And you laughed at me and say no. What are you doing here?" she was dressed in a truly bizarre, flashy non-Julie way but she still looked adorably sexy. They weren't two words that normally fit together but it applied, she had some cute curls in her hair too. He noticed she was pretty worked up, more worked up than having him showing up really warranted. Something was up.

"Are you alright?" he asked placing his hand reassuringly on her back.

She looked at him hesitantly but she seemed to read the sincerity in his gaze. "My dad's not here yet," she sounded miserable and it was difficult for him to relate, his parents didn't attend anything of his. He rubbed his hand in circles between her shoulder blades to comfort her and said the only thing she would probably want to hear.

"This is important to you and he loves you. He'll be here,"

"You think so?" she said hopefully.

"I know your dad, he'll be here." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." She took a deep breath and re-examined him. "So what are you doing here?"

"This is important to you and you are important to me," he said it simply and slightly unsure. Her face showed no indication of her thoughts and he was dying on the inside. The guy who'd thrown the tater tot as an opening to sleep with her was now attending a dance recital because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Not only that but he was putting himself out there, his feelings presented on a platter. Her mouth opened. And then closed. And then opened again similar to a goldfish with really attractive lips.

"Oh," one singular word or syllable that indicated absolutely nothing. She was leaving him hanging with her shocked face and inability to form words.

"Girls - time to dance," the voice broke through what felt like an unending silence. Julie looked at him and then at her dance coach.

"Look I gotta go but how about we talk tomorrow?" she voiced both apologetically and tentatively.

"Sure." She smiled at him and moved off quickly to the stage. Optimistically, maybe she would say what he wanted to hear and cynically maybe she would politely (she was Julie after all) send him on his way. He left via the backdoor and decided that the audience seating would be his best bet. The lights were down and from all appearances the seats were all full, who would have thought? He took up residence in the back corner, arms crossed over his chest, trying to look nonchalant. Coach quickly came in looking quite glam for him but he had someone with him. Freaking Matt Saracen. What the hell was the Stutterer doing here?

The Coach and Matt shimmied their way toward Mrs Taylor. Julie's parents were so freaking enamoured with the QB2 that they even asked the lady next to them to move down and make room. Rigs was so involved with his frustrated ire that it was a welcome diversion when the music kicked in and the stage curtains opened. Julie stood front stage centre, the light bouncing off of her blonde locks and her excitement making her radiate all kinds of good things. Sure the routine was clichéd and kinda embarrassing but she looked awesome.

In fact he was sure that if he held a mirror up to his face he was see a goofy smile spread across his face. He clapped heartily for them as the routine wrapped up, even calling out a woooooooooooooo out and she stood there beaming. She waggled her fingers and beamed a giant grin to her parents and to Matt. Her parents were clapping and smiling and Matt was too. He contained the need to go and give the guy a beat down. She didn't try to find him. Her gaze did not scan the audience looking for him. His heart sank. Obviously the guy she wanted to see was there and she was satisfied. Julie's troupe left the stage, some tiny tutu garbed first graders tiptoed onto stage and swayed their arms back and forth in unison. He had had enough. He pushed himself off the back wall and exited the building figuring he had lost the battle, war and girl with the help of his own stupidity and Saracen.

**Author's Note** – So only one update today but I was a little stilted creatively. I guess I must be getter better lol. Thanks for the lovely reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 15**

The night passed slowly, the disappointment in his predicament did not allow him to sleep. Street called the next morning to get the status report.

"So how are the lucky couple?" The silence this question received was deafening. "Rigs?"

"I needed some luck. We aren't a couple." More silence, in fact he thought he may have even heard some birds chirping.

"Awww man, bummer. What happened?" Street sounded concerned having assumed that victory was imminent, it was Rigs after all.

"I told her how I felt, she did some dance moves with lots of hair flipping and Saracen was there with her parents," more silence.

"So you went?" here starts the interrogation, Rigs thought.

"I went," the need to not talk was a base need in that moment.

"And she turned you down while turning cartwheels?" there was an undertone of mockery to Street's questioning.

"Well no,"

"No cartwheels?" Okay now Street was lucky he wasn't in the room, the miracle of telephony was saving him from a nipple cripple.

"No cartwheels, no verbal rejection,"

"So she just kicked you in the ass?" Rigs sighed, he wondered if Street would be offended if he hung up on him.

"I told her she was important to me and then I got the best impression of a sideshow clown I have ever seen,"

"I thought you said you told her how you felt?" Street sounded confused.

"Yeah. I said you are important to me,"

"Like as in a friend or girlfriend?" Rigs was getting frustrated.

"I didn't specify"

"And she said?"

"Well we got interrupted by the dancing spectacular and she asked if we could talk today,"

"Well you haven't been rejected." Street sounded pretty certain.

"What was Julie's fly catcher impression then?"

"You said she was important to you. You are Rigs. Biggest Man Whore 2007-08. She probably didn't know how to take it. You didn't say in what way she was important either but I get that, you're not great with _the words_. If you talked about your feelings for me I'd be stunned too." Street was laughing now.

"Well okay. But what about Saracen?" The laughter stopped.

"Ahhhh well the boy is keen but you have an agreement with her, you can't say anything. You need to revise that pronto, tomorrow. Be honest. Tell her she's yours, not Matt's, and you want to be hers.'

"Are you serious?" Rigs asked incredulously.

"Deadly."

"Can you really see me saying that though? I'm yours and you are mine? For all I know she's been getting hot and heavy with Saracen..." his words dropped off as the reality of his words hit him. "I could be too late, why say anything if it could all be for nothing?" It was a hypothetical question but apparently Street felt the need to answer it.

"Here's a question for you – if you don't say something today out of fear, will you regret it?" Rigs knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would. He needed to man up.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Yes I will."

"Okay then away you go fine knight and win the damsel's heart," Street was beside himself with laughter and Rigs put the phone down, that was more than enough for one day.

ooooo

Rigs sat in a booth at the Alamo Freeze waiting for Julie to arrive. She'd sent him a text a couple of hours ago asking to meet here at 3pm. Anyone looking at him would not be able to detect the level of nervousness he was experiencing, the only tell was his rapid toe tapping safety disguised by the table. He was going to put his proverbial cards on the table and speak the truth.

He saw Mrs Taylor pull up outside the store from his vantage point at the window. Julie bussed her mom on the cheek and strode out of the car making for the door. He took a deep breath while he could trying to find some semblance of calm before the emotional ambush. She walked through the doorway looking back and forth trying to find him in the reasonably barren maze of booths and tables. Her determined stride slowed when she locked gazes with him, coming to an abrupt halt. A contemplative expression swept across her face and then a begrudging smile as she renewed her movement towards him. She slid into the seat opposite him, plunking her bag next to her and finally resting her gaze on him.

"Hey," it wasn't entirely original but it was the best he had.

"Hey," she replied twisting her hands over one another.

"So ...?" not a strong beginning Rigs.

"Yeah um Rigs, thanks for coming." She was speaking in a stilted, polite manner – it wasn't Julie.

"No problem Taylor, look I know I kinda sprung the whole speech on you last night but I wanted to clear some stuff up," he paused waiting for some sort of response from her. She giggled a little.

"Speech? It was two sentences at the most Rigs. And to be honest I was probably too cheesed off with you still to listen properly." She calmed herself with a deep breath and spoke quietly. " I put myself out there, I invited you and you laughed at the idea of watching me dance. It hurt."

He winced, looks like he wasn't the only one that had come here with the intent of being honest. "I am so sorry, I have been so busy being about me that I find it hard to make an effort for anyone else. We had this casual agreement and the idea of going to that recital kinda freaked me out." She was giving him nothing, not even eye contact. She was listening though. The impulse to get the hell out of there was strong but he wanted no regrets.

"I freaked you out?" she sounded doubtful.

"Big time." He smiled at her as the flush climbed up from his neck. His palms were sweaty and his knee was beginning to twitch compelling itself to knock the underside of the table. He clamped a hand down on it hard to keep it still.

"We put those ground rules in place – mostly of your invention – to keep things casual. It wasn't like I was inviting you to prom and I was fully prepared for you to say no but you laughed Rigs. I like you. I think I pushed for something that you aren't capable of which explains the ... well 'freak out'." She smiled at him. "I'm not the no ties type Rigs, I tried and all I achieved was terrifying you. I am giving you an out. You don't have to say how important it is to have me in your life or how we can stay friends cause we were never that." She looked at him trying to gauge his reception to her idea. His brain was racing, she was giving him and out which meant she wanted out.

"I meant what I said, you are important to me." he said it so quiet that she had to lean in to here.

"I know," she said, patting his hand. Ouch.

"I don't want the out, I want you." Her head jerked up and she removed her hand abruptly.

"You want me? I don't understand." Her voice was shaky.

"Like I want to have a go at the whole couple thing...with you of course," she looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"Have a go? You make it sound like it's a taste test or an iTunes preview. You want to be in a couple with me? I don't understand." She looked genuinely confused, he was doing a rubbish job at getting his feelings across.

"Our whole non-friends thing was great but I started resenting the rules. I wanted to make plans with you. I wanted to see you somewhere where we aren't surrounded by books or cleaning products. I want it to be just you and me. I want it to be you and me. What do you think?" So there it was, he'd said his piece.

"That makes no sense." She leaned forward and looked him in the eye. His heart swan dived. "You didn't want to come to my recital because it freaked your 'casual' mind and yet you are just asking me to do the 'couple thing'? What made you come to the recital you hated and want to shock, horror commit to me then?"

He coughed. He could see the hypocrisy in his actions. What could he say? "It's just like I said I want to do stuff with you and only you,"

"Oh okay this is about other people then." She looked at him hopefully and questioningly. A dawning understanding blossomed over her face.

"Hey Jules," a voice sounded across the room. Matt Saracen was punching in for his shift. Julie flushed as Rigs looked at her questioningly. He called her Jules? What the hell? Saracen was grinning at her like a freaking idiot and she was waving at him. Rigs lifted a hand and waved condescendingly at Saracen, the QB2 blushed furiously. He immediately felt awful, the bump on Saracen's forehead was huge and mottled. The guilt raged through him and then the resentment.

"Wha-what happened to Matt's head?" Julie asked and Rigs' heart fell out of his chest cavity. It was already looking bad and now the final nail was being hammered in. Crap.


	16. Chapter 16

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 16**

Before Rigs could say anything Julie was summoning Matt over with a wave. He groaned internally as the QB2 started walking over to their booth. He smiled at both of them, his bruised forehead standing out more in the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Rigs guessed that that one push into the wall had done some damage. No wonder he had received a week's suspension.

"Matt, oh my god, what happened?" Julie gasped, her hand hanging in the air in sympathy. Matt grimaced at the reminder and pretended to wipe down the table top to fool his boss that he was actually working. "How did I not see that last night?

"I guess the lights made it hard to see." Rigs struggled to not roll his eyes at the kid's aw shucks routine. The worst thing was the kid was completely genuine.

"Yeah I guess. So what happened? Who did that to you?" Matt turned a look to Rigs. Julie's followed his movements and sighed.

"Rigs tripped on the way back from practise and he accidentally propelled me into the wall. It looks worse that what it is," he shrugged. It wasn't quite what had happened, accidentally my ass. Yeah it hadn't been a classy move but he hadn't been thinking at the time. And it wasn't fair, poor Saracen didn't even know he was cutting someone else's lunch. Although from his expression he was clearly confused by what Julie and Rigs were doing there together.

"You did what?" Julie looked at his accusingly, yep she had him pegged alright. Tim Riggins didn't 'trip over' and she knew that. She was looking at him like he was beyond contempt, the anger on her face like nothing he had seen from her. Matt sheepishly backed away, obviously not a fan of confrontation. Rigs was perplexed by what Matt wanted with the Queen of Confrontation then.

She took a deep breath. "Those _others_ you were talking about...you meant Matt right? So accidentally shoving him was what, the equivalent of pulling my ponytail in first grade? He has done nothing but be a great friend to me and because you feel threatened you do that to him?" She was oddly composed, almost like all the personality had been sucked out of her temporarily. He didn't like it or her tone.

"Taylor,"

"Don't call me that, my name is Julie." That hurt but he went along with it.

"Julie, I didn't think, I just did it and I feel bad about it. But that's not why we are here..."

"You know what? I don't know why I am here Rigs, I really don't," she got up from the table and grabbed her bag walking out of the restaurant. He was momentarily stunned and then gathered his wits scuttling after her. She was halfway through the car park when he caught up and grabbed her arm to make her stop. She turned abruptly and slapped him on the hand so he would let go. He did.

"Julie, could you just listen to me please?" she was looking anywhere but at him. Her shoulders were bunched and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her entire stance was reminiscent of her father and he knew he was in trouble but he wasn't going to give up, this was worth the potential physical pain.

"I did that to Saracen, and I know this is no excuse, because I wanted it to be you and me. I don't want to see other people, I especially don't want you to see other people or Matt. I want you Julie Taylor," and with that he moved forward and engulfed her body in his arms. His face right up to hers she was too shocked to react. "I want us to be together." Then he kissed her with every thing that he had and some more to spare. She was rigid in his arms, not moving, not responding. He was almost about to give up when her mouth moved just enough to be detectable and he resumed his attentions to her beautiful bottom lip. He hands relaxed on his upper arms and he knew he had her. It had been a low, desperate move to kiss her but he wasn't regretting it. It seemed to be the only way to get through to her the strength of his feelings. Her mouth opened and he felt the touch of her tongue and his insides melted, this could work. As quickly as it had started, it was over. She sighed, pushed herself away and sent him a resigned look.

"I hear what you are saying. I believe when you say you would like us to be together but I am really, really doubtful about whether you could do 'just the two of us'. Kissing is great and all but I don't think you are the relationship kind. I don't want to open myself up to the possibility of you hurting me," she took a step in on that one, kissing him on the cheek. "Your track record with girls isn't great and you took out your frustrations out on Matt and I can't do it. I'm sorry." She walked away and he didn't follow. For once in his life he wished he was better with words. If he was wordy, he may have swayed her opinion of him or convinced her that he meant every word and that he would deliver on them. He watched as she walked away.

ooooo

Sitting in the booth later at the Alamo he went over the events of the past hour. He heard a noise and lifted his head to see Matt Saracen sitting opposite him. Rigs looked at him with an unflinching gaze and Saracen folded himself into the seat some more.

"Yeah?"

Saracen gulped. "Rigs, I feel like I have done something to offend you a-and I-I-I thought that maybe..." Rigs raised his hand to stop him.

"Look Seven, this isn't necessary. You haven't done anything. That accidental push wasn't so accidental. I did it on purpose." He felt like he was two inches tall. Saracen's face was one of shock.

"Wha-what? Why www-ould you do that?" Credit to the kid for asking. Rigs just stared at him for an extended length of time.

"Look Saracen, I like Julie Taylor." Those six words hung in the air and Matt's mouth dropped open. "I saw that you were spending more time with her and I didn't like it so I lashed out."

"O-kay," Saracen looked completely pole axed.

"Look I want to say sorry man. It was completely out of line. You might have heard about my suspension, it was earned and I want to offer my apologies. I was being a dick." Rigs held his hand out in apology to Saracen and he took it and shook it. Rigs rose from his seat and had turned towards to door when he heard Matt indistinctly say something-

"Sorry, I didn't hear you?"

"I just said, she's pretty amazing isn't she?" In that moment he realised the kid was as far gone as he was. He threw a smile of understanding at Matt and replied.

"Yeah, she sure is."

With that Rigs walked out of the Alamo Freeze. Alone.

**Author's Note** – Thanks to Kareene. She pesters, prods and ask annoyingly astute questions about my motives. You are a valued friend. You got chapter 16 now, you happy K?


	17. Chapter 17

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 17**

The following Monday Rigs decided to settle back in his ordinary Rigs life. He would throw himself back into it, sleeping with random girls, drinking copiously and not thinking about Julie Taylor. He would wipe her from his thoughts and proceed with the life that he had already established. He had already wasted too much time pining after her like a little bitch with no encouragement what so ever. Well there had been the kissing in a few spots around school, that now made it difficult to walk around freely without memories flicking up and she had kissed him back in the car park but he was done. If she wanted him, she would have to say so. He was no longer going to be the hunter, he'd be the hunted. Wait that didn't sound correct, he didn't want to be hunted. Crap, stop thinking Rigs, you are doing your freaking head in.

So school was an interesting place to be. He needed to be more alert to avoid her as he figured if he didn't see or hear her he may be able to better move on. Yet the cafeteria made that impossible. He sat at his normal table which overlooked hers and yet he stubbornly held to the idea that he would not look at her. Unfortunately this meant he didn't know if she looked at him, he was instead relegated to asking Street –

"So ah Street could you maybe see if Julie's maybe looking over here," Street cracked a huge grin and looked over. "Yeah man she's looking at you intensely,"

"Really?" he asked hopefully popping his head up to see that Julie wasn't looking at him all. "You are such an ass."

"And you are Julie's bitch so reclaim your balls and move on man!" Street hollered. At that point a whole group of rally girls came across and joined them. One sat right next to him and within minutes her hand was on the inside of his thigh. He knew he should be enjoying this more, it was okay, but he couldn't help but feel like he was being um oh my um what was the word again? Her hand was doing some interesting things and the thoughts in his head drained away into a foggy state. Maybe this was the way to stop thinking about her, meaningless sexual encounters. He could return to his old way of life and truly move on while getting laid. Yeah he could, he could do this. He smiled at the girl with her hand tremendously close to his tackle and then toward Julie.

Rigs sucked in a breath. She was looking at him. Him with the smile meant for the anonymous rally girl with her crotch hands. Julie was looking at him. Not only was she looking but she looked hurt, a glimmer in her eyes that may or may not be the beginning of some tears. Who had done that to her? He looked around trying to find the dickhead that made her cry, someone who might have said something crass. He kept looking around there was no one near her. She looked back at her and she was still looking at him, her gaze travelling a little to his left and then back again. Then she gathered her stuff and walked out of the cafeteria, not raising her gaze once. He sat there processing the moment, she had been looking to his left, he turned his head and saw the rally girl grinning smugly at him and her hand travelled a little further north. High enough that he quickly jumped out of his seat – holy heck, she was upset cause of him. Julie Taylor was upset because of him. A smile broke across his face as he realised that there was still hope, she still had feelings for him and she was 

jealous. Awesome. He brushed the rally girl aside and sat back down. Street looked at him questioningly and Rigs smiled hugely-

"I am back in the game, man." Street looked around confused, he hadn't even seen Julie in the cafeteria.

"Good for you," Rigs rushed off into the hall to find no sign of Julie.

ooooo

Later that day he was leaning against her dad's car waiting for her to come over. He'd had enough of trying to express his feelings and then getting shut down. He was manning up, he was going to call her on her crap and get this all out in the open. Enough pining and girly like behaviour. He wanted the fire back that they had in the beginning, he wanted to argue with her. He wanted to be able to shoot her arguments down instead of giving her space and trying to calm her down. Enough already.

She was walking over with her head down, she must know every inch of her shoes by now. She hadn't noticed him. She was nearly on top of him before she looked up and spotted him.

"What are you doing here?" she sounded weary.

"We need to talk. Actually I need to talk and you are going to listen to me," he raised his hand as she tried to speak. "My turn." She closed her mouth.

"You gladly involved yourself with me when it involved some making out on the down low. You agreed to the conditions. You then asked me to go to your recital which is a decidedly boyfriend thing to do, got offended when I said no and when I wanted to be part of your life you shut me down. You are attracted to me, you kiss me back but you said no. I was backing off and then you get upset when I am with another girl? Are you serious?"

She opened her mouth to speak and he cut her off again. This was his time and his speech damn it.

"Don't bother denying it, seeing another girl with her hands on me pissed you off. You have freaking tears in your eyes and yet you want me to back off. I questioned the seeing other people thing cause you are with Saracen all the time, he pushed your hair back. I got angry and I pushed him. It was stupid. But you see me with another girl and you have a cry. How are we any different Taylor? Sorry, Julie. How are we any different 

right now? You want me to do boyfriend things and I want to be that. Stop making it so goddamned complicated and let us be together." She was looking at him curiously, no trace of anger or tears, just curiosity.

"And if you are going to use my track record as a reason to say no, here's proof that I can see things through," he placed an object in her hands. She looked at his quizzically and started leafing through it, when she looked up he was gone.

**Author's Note** –Short chapter but Tim's got his balls back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 18**

On reflection it probably wasn't the smartest thing to tell off the girl he liked for all the things she had done wrong but it would give her food for thought. Preferably he would be the food. The gift he gave her wouldn't mean anything to anyone bar her. A completed Barney and Friends Colour Fun Book had been his way of expressing that he could stick with something, a weird metaphor yeah but an applicable one nevertheless. Hopefully his rant plus the book would convince her that he was the one for her, if not he would go on his way. Now it was her turn, he was sick of pussy footing around, being careful of her feelings, getting shot down repeatedly. If she wanted him, she'd have to make the first move this time round.

Rigs felt good, like he had actually achieved something. He had definitely been himself more in that moment than he had for their whole bizarre courting period. No matter what, he had earned back his dignity and snatched back his balls. Now all he had to do was wait, without caving.

ooooo

He didn't hear anything for her that night or the following school morning. Obviously Barney hadn't done the job. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin waiting for her move, a move that might not happen.

"So you told her off huh?" Street was giving him the third degree.

"Yep," no detail was really all that necessary.

"So what happened after, what did she say?"

"Nothing," Rigs had to rein in a smile as Street sighed in frustration at his lack of detail.

"So has she said anything to you since?"

"Nada," okay he was actually finding this kind of amusing answering in singular words. Especially as Street was getting increasingly peeved.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Wait,"

"Wait? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No,"

"You haven't given this chick a break since you started mauling her in the janitor's closet, why start now?"

"Hope,"

"Arggggg, I am feeling some serious homicidal urges Rigs. Give me some details man or I might go Jason Bourne on your ass," Rigs kept a straight face

"I have no information. The ball is in her court and she isn't swinging,"

"Yet. She isn't swinging yet," Rigs smiled at his long suffering friend, he was ever the optimist. "She might just be getting warmed up."

"Okay enough with the analogy, let's go and get something to eat."

Street clapped him on the back. "So you know what an analogy is huh?"

ooooo

That afternoon they had practise in the steaming sun. Rigs worked his ass off trying to dispense of the truck load of nervous energy that was swimming around in his body. Saracen caught his eye at one time and sent a sympathetic smile his way. Rigs smirked back and found himself confused by how he should receive the QB2's attention. He still had no idea what the status of Saracen's relationship with Julie was but at this point it really didn't matter, it looked as if she has chosen life without Rigs. Que sera sera and all that crap.

He put his head down and charged at the practise mats, channelling his energy and trying to wipe the blonde out of his mind. It wasn't until the end of practise that he realised that that the certain blonde was striding across the field, bag over her shoulder and a grimace on her face. She was obviously requiring a lift from her father again and was none too pleased. She didn't look at the team once preferring to keep her attention firmly on her father. It was the first time he had laid eyes on her since _the showdown_ and a thrill went through his body just from seeing her yards and yards away. Moving on was going to be incredibly hard.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was having what seemed to be a pretty intense conversation with her father which resulted in her storming off in a huff. That's great, something new and different for her he thought. She walked the length of the field towards the road, her stride long and her focus channelled on escape. Just when he thought she wouldn't look in his direction, her eyes moved subtly from her feet to him. Her eyes were a mass of emotions, not one of them clear. Her gaze slid back to a point in front of her and she continued on her way. He sighed, he'd been turned down that was pretty freaking clear. He wasn't someone who'd stick around waiting for scraps either. He was done, good and proper. He felt something in his chest move and she surmised that nothing else might be as hard as watching Julie Taylor walking away.

He looked back at Saracen and saw a lost and slightly desolate look upon his face. He guessed his face might have looked the same had he not trained himself to keep his emotions in. He felt for the kid, he really did. It looked as though Julie Taylor had chosen herself rather than the two guys competing for her favour. He had put himself out there and she hadn't responded the way he wanted and he had to accept it. He had to accept that for Julie freaking Taylor he hadn't been and wouldn't be enough. That was something he would have to live with. He had always known it. After all his parents hadn't felt that he was worth staying for either and the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't enough hit him with the force of a nuclear submarine. It was confirmation that he wasn't enough (even if the girl was attracted to him). He let that realisation settle over him. It wasn't all that nice.

ooooo

That night Billy found him laying on the couch cradling a beer and completely out of it.

"Dude? It's been awhile. What are you doing?" Billy handled it calmly despite the fact that Rigs had slipped up again. He sat on the couch opposite and waited for his brother to talk.

"Ssshe's done with me," he said drunkenly.

"Oh and who would that be?" Billy asked amused.

"Julie," it came out like a groan.

"Ahhh there I was thinking you'd say Tyra,"

"Nahhh I'm done with her," the slurring was obviously getting in the way of him making sense.

"And now Julie's done with you," Billy was laughing out loud now.

"I'm sssserious."

"Sure Tim. Sure. Get some sleep okay?" and with that his brother walked off. So much for freaking sympathy. Thank goodness he could drink himself into oblivion. An alcoholic daze was exactly what was required so he could actually sleep rather than dream. Dreaming would involve visions of wheat coloured hair, beautiful rosy pink lips and eyes that cut to the quick. Yeah dreamless sleep sounded blissful.


	19. Chapter 19

**Spinning Circles**

**Chapter 19**

Out of sight, out of mind. Out of sight, out of mind. This was easier to accomplish due to them being in different grades but lunchtime was always going to be a problem. This was the first day of the rest of Rigs' life but he wasn't going to be scared off from the cafeteria by a failed attempt at normalcy. He was standing his ground, he had eaten his lunch at the same table for nearly three years and we wasn't freaking budging not even for her.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her enter the room. Truthfully he would probably know she was nearby from the way he body started buzzing at her proximity. He refused stubbornly to look in her direction. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he was finding it harder to move on that he had imagined.

Rigs talked with Street about random football games and how Street had performed on Halo the night before. He tried to drink lots of fluids as the hangover permeating every cell of his body was like frigging torture and the lunch menu wasn't helping. The rumbling, while not a great sensation, was a welcome distraction to the Julie angst. He could be sailing on the sea the way his stomach was roiling back and forth, he could be a sea captain? That sounded good, he could drink lots of whiskey, lift lots of skirts, get some sweet tattoos, be an ocean away from Julie and best of all, and he didn't need to graduate high school. He shook his head, he was going freaking insane. Sea captain, really?

Rigs leaned his head down and focus on the mush of food that lay before him. He started shovelling the grey meat into his mouth quickly so he didn't have to think so much about the troublesome flavour or the rebelling growls in his guts.

"So your girl is here," Street quietly remarked. Rigs didn't stop the shovelling, he didn't give any indication that he had heard his friend at all. _My girl_ humph, whatever.

"She looks pretty sad," Street continued. "In fact she might even be pining for someone I know and love." Rigs grunted and refused to look up. Something hard interrupted his chewing process, probably some gristle, it didn't matter.

"Whoa, she just looked over here bro," Rigs continued to ignore his friend as he was positive that he was being baited into looking up. He grabbed the gristle out of his mouth and placed it on the tray. "She's still looking, one could say she is even staring...wistfully" Street was turning his teasing up to a whole new level of cruel and unusual while using a weird voice. Rigs was sure it was intended as an impression of someone else but in the end it sounded like Pee Wee Herman on crack.

"Just leave it Street. We're done." Street leaned back in his chair and ceased his verbal assault. At that moment something came sailing through the air and popped Rigs in the centre of his forehead. The object rebounded off his head and fell into the remainder of his grey meat. It was a tater tot. What the hell? He looked up and across the cafeteria to see the source of the tot. There in the centre of the room was Julie Taylor wiggling her fingers at him with a smirk on her face. In fact it was like she was doing her best Tim Riggins impression. He had no idea what was going on but he decided to ignore it. As he resumed his chowing down he wondered where she had gotten that killer arm from, she'd be a good choice for Powder Puff later in the year. It had been a fair throw...you know, for a girl, not that he'd ever tell her that.

Bang. Another tater tot hit him square in the chest and although it didn't make a sound, it did bounce off his chest. Was she trying to do his head in? What the hell did she want?

"What? WHAT?" he yelled across the room. The cafeteria fell silent as Rigs, possibly the most non-verbal individual in the school had sounded off across the room. Heads initially turned to him. He had stood up as he yelled, his arms outspread as if his body was asking the question too. Heads then immediately turned to the person he was staring at, Julie Taylor who was looking surprisingly calm for someone who didn't like attention. Rigs heard Street laugh/cough next to him, at least someone was amused. She rose from her chair and faced him. Her face showed some amusement but determination too.

"I like you, you tool," she said across the room and the heads of all persons present swivelled from her to him, like spectators at the tennis. He schooled his face to give no response. She liked him? What did that mean? He wasn't going to make this easy for her, she had made him squirm it was her turn now.

"So?" he wasn't a genius when it came to words, this just proved that.

Julie's face looked puzzled and then pissed as she took in there huge audience. "So Rigs, I want to be your girlfriend, I want what you want you doof!" He heard a gasp sound from the rally girls table. Hope rose in his chest but she was still abusing him so he'd make it harder. If you want The Rigs, you gotta work for The Rigs.

"You took awhile. I might have changed my mind." She recoiled slightly and then righted herself again. Her arms rose to her hips and a determined look set in deeper.

"Have you?" She looked at him hopefully and he felt like an utter bastard.

"Maybe."

"Oh okay, well then I will leave you alone then." She grabbed her bag and went to leave. He scoffed, if that was her trying he was freaking Maria von Trapp.

"Bye," he waved and sat down again not giving her a second glance. Street looked at him in shocked disbelief.

"Rigs, she just offered you herself on a platter and you said no. What the hell is wrong with you?" at that moment a hand slapped something down on the table in front of him. Street and he looked up surprised by the forceful thump. Her face was just inches from his. He looked down at her dainty little hand and saw that the Barney colouring in book was below her hand along with the post-it he had stuck on it. He didn't need to read it to know it said _You put colour in my life. I can follow through. Give me a chance_. Sure his handwriting looked like chicken scratches but the intent was there.

"I am not offering myself on a platter," Julie shot an angry look at Street who looked bashful in response. People were still interested but they pretended not to be which was something. "Bye? Bye? You try to win me over for weeks and when I finally say yes, you say bye?"

"Well you left me stewing, it's your turn." She looked even more riled up by that.

"It's been two days Rigs," she said disbelievingly.

"Two days to think about what exactly? Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Choose one already." He didn't mean to sound dismissive or trite but what had she waited for.

"I needed to clear my head and think about everything. Make sure I was making the right choice. I missed you. I want to be around you and not have rally girls pawing at you. I want to make plans too. I want you to come to my recitals, even if you complain the whole time. I want you."

"Why couldn't you say that before?"

"You hurt Matt and you have a shocking track record Rigs. I needed to make sure I had some space from you and then make my decision. Do you still want to be with me?" She asked the final sentence in a quiet and very unsure voice. He heard a noise to his right and saw Street. He was nodding furiously at Rigs. She was looking at him with hope and uncertainty.

"There is one condition," She looked a little shocked.

"Oh o-kay," her face still expressed her fear in this condition.

"You start calling me Tim again. Rigs just sounds wrong coming from you," he smiled at her and she dissolved into laughter.

"Okay Tim, but you have to start calling me Taylor again. Deal?" she saucily asked.

"Deal." He grabbed her face from across the table and leant over to kiss her. She tasted exactly as she remembered and the kiss was sizzling. As they heard the yahoo-ing he drew away, Julie sneaking in a quick peck on the lips as he did so. His stomach gurgled and his face must have reflected something unpleasant as Julie looked at him with apprehension. The grey meat and the remnants of last night's binge must have collided. He felt a surge up his throat and he reached the garbage can just in time to empty his stomach with one giant projectile barf. Here he was possibly the happiest he had ever been and his head was in a garbage can. He felt a circular rubbing sensation on his back and he knew it was Julie.

"So the thought of us being together finally kicked in your upchuck reflex huh?" she asked cheerfully.

"Julie, this really isn't the best time," the bin seemed to distort his voice slightly and she laughed. "And it's most likely the beer last night, not you."

"Ahh well I will tell you what. Once you are done and have rinsed your mouth out three thousand times and downed a packet of mints I'll meet you in the closet." Her hand moved away and he was left to yak in front of the majority of the student body in relative peace.

ooooo

Privacy was nice. Having just snuck into the janitor's closet twenty minutes later he was immediately jumped upon by an extremely toey blonde. Her lips were all over his, tugging at his bottom lip, nipping at his upper. He wrapped his arms securely around her and drew her close, revelling in the sensation of having her with him again. He drew his face away and nuzzled her neck, breathing in her sweet smell and thanking the stars that there was something about him, Tim Riggins that made her want him. He was enough. He was enough for Julie Taylor. His heart swelled and he renewed his attention to her mouth, enjoying the sounds of her breathlessness and moans. Her hands ran down the length of his back and anchored themselves in the back pockets of his jeans. Her body aligned exactly with hers and she giggled.

"So Tim, you and me huh?" she grinned.

"Yep Taylor, just me and you." He said punctuating his sentence with a kiss on the mouth.

"Well you are forgetting someone there Tim," he looked at her askance. "Barney, how could you forgot Barney?" He had to laugh at that.

"I colour good huh?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah you do, you colour my world." She said leaning in for another kiss. Rigs could no recall being as happy as he was in that moment. He had his girl in his arms and warmth in his chest and he was finally enough.

**Author's Note** – Okay the story is complete and I hope you all enjoyed it. I ask that if you are someone who has read all along and not reviewed that you do at this point. I would love to hear what people enjoyed and there favourite parts. There will be no epilogue or sequel I am afraid. However I need another project and if you have any ideas please PM me and I just might start running with it. Thanks for all your ongoing support whether reading the chapters, reading and reviewing or updating too. I appreciate it greatly. WhoJ.


End file.
